All I've Ever Wanted
by allthingsramy
Summary: A drama-filled life brought upon Amy, Adrian, Ricky(possibly Ben) and the fate brought upon them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction and first story ever that I posted online. So hope you guys like it and if you do please review. Can be good or bad. The character aren't mine, all creations of Brenda Hampton. Hope you like ?

Back from Band Camp I greeted my mother with a hello. She didn't notice my worried look. I hurried to the bathroom with my French horn not really paying attention to what my mom was saying. I took out a brown bag holding a box inside. I looked at the box nervously and began to open it. Looking at it for a couple minutes I said to myself.  
"Please don't be positive, please don't be positive." After a couple of minutes I saw a positive sign staring straight at me. I wanted to run away, I wanted to cry. I didn't know what to do, how to tell my parents. Here I was hardly out of middle school and I'm carrying a baby.  
"Amy?" I heard my mom say with concern. I quickly brushed my tears off and hid the pregnancy test."Amy are you okay? You've been in there for quite a while." I opened the door with a small smile I forced unto myself.  
"I'm alright mom," I answered.  
"Okay, are you hungry? I cooked some dinner."  
"No thank you." I said politely.  
"We'll okay sweetie but if you change your mind there's always more." I waited till she walked down the stairs and grabbed everything and went to my room. The thought of me with a growing baby scared me. How can I tell my parents? I know for sure I won't tell Ricky. Even thought its partly my fault I'm blaming him. For suggesting we sit on the couch and for approaching me in the first place.  
"Amy first day of school today!" Dad shouted." Aren't you exciting sweet pea?"  
"Yeah, sure," I replied still tired.  
"Oh come on high school isn't that bad unless you screw it up with sex."  
"What?" I shouted. Why would he bring up sex?  
"You would never do that because your smarter than that so you shouldn't worry about anything. Come on get dressed, I gotta take you and Ashley to school."  
I quickly got up and hid the brown bag somewhere to later throw it out. I wanted to look nice for the first day of high school but also hide any risk of people who have good eyes and suspect I'm pregnant since there is a little bump growing that was hardly noticeable. The drive to school was silent it got awkward till Ashley decided to open her mouth.  
"So how was band camp Amy?"  
"Wha-wha-what?" I stuttered.  
"Oh gosh Amy I just asked a question." We made it to school and I got out the car before my dad and Ashley tried to get an answer out of me.  
"Bye Amy, I guess." After he drove off Madison and Lauren ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.  
"AMY! We haven't seen you all summer!" Lauren said excitedly.  
"And we're finally in high school! This is going to be exciting." Madison added. First bell rang and we hurried to class. I sat near the back. I pulled out my notebook and pencil and when I looked up I saw him at the door. Ricky is in my class? He stared right at me with a smirk. This cannot be happening. I stared down at my paper acting like I was writing when I heard...  
"Hey Amy, that is your name right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Dos ! Thus chapter is going to have different pov's. But do we know if Amy tells Ricky she's prego? Will she even talk to him in class. Honestly I don't know lol read, review, and read on! I do not own these character all belong to BH. So here's chapter 2.**

"Hey Amy, that's your name right?" I glanced at him and looked straight ahead of me.  
"Hey I'm just kidding. I would like it if you said something though." I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say to him. He impregnated me and now I'm carrying a baby that I can't even care for and should give up for adoption.  
"Anything...?" He said.  
"Look, I don't want anything and I mean anything to do with you. Please just stop talking to me and leave me alone!" I replied frustrated.  
"What did I do to you other than give you pleasure?"  
"Pleasure? That sex was only 2 seconds and was the worst experience of my life."  
"That was your first time, if you want to experience great sex you can come over to tonight" He offered. I looked at him disgustingly as he grinned. Was he serious?  
"Amy Juergens"The teacher called my name. I didn't realize he was taking attendance and called my name 3 times.  
"Uh, here." I can't let Ricky distract me from paying attention so I decided to move seats till the teacher stopped me.  
"Have a seat Ms. Juergens. You guys just picked your seats till I make a seating chart, which might be never since I never have the time to." I sat angry. Why did he choose to sit by me?  
The bell rang and I hurried out the class. I couldn't stand sitting next to Ricky. He was always looking at me making me uncomfortable. During lunch I got called to the office where I found my mom.  
"Uh hi mom" I said confused.  
"Amy we need to talk in the car." This seemed pretty serious if she wanted to go to the car. We got in and my mom pulled out that pregnancy test I had last night. Oh my gosh I just threw that in my closet. She must've found it when she was vacuuming today.  
"Amy I know this isn't yours right?" Mom asked concerned. I can't lie to her but this isn't the right time. I'll just blurt it out then.  
"Mom, I..I..uh... , Its mine and yes I'm pregnant." My eyes were getting teary and hers were too. She held her head. I wish I could know what was going through her head.  
" Amy you can't be. How did this even happen?"  
"Band camp?"  
"Who can you have possibly had sex with in band camp?" She asked still crying.  
"Ricky...Underwood." I said like I was gonna have a heart attack. We sat there in silence. My mom was still syncing in the news. After a few minutes she asked me.  
"Want to go home and find out what we're gonna do?"  
"We're?"  
"Amy you're not alone in this. I'm always gonna be here." She answered my confused reply. I was so happy she wasn't gonna kick me out like most mothers would do.  
"How am I gonna tell dad?" That was another thing to worry about.  
"We'll tell him sooner or later now we have to look at how you're going to take care of this baby."  
"I'm gonna take care of this baby?"  
"Well yeah Amy I wouldn't want the baby aborted and I would want to see my grandchild without having to go over to someone else's house for only like once a year." I didn't expect my mom to actually want to keep the baby, but what can I do to give my baby the best I could. I have no job. "The baby also needs to know its father. Your gonna have to tell him Amy."  
"What? No. Never. He doesn't need to be involved in this baby's life."  
"Amy he does. He's the father and no child should live without his/her father." Ugh. I really, really didn't want to tell Ricky and I didn't want to risk someone over hearing then the whole school knowing I'm about to be a teenage mom. It's only the first day of school and so much has already happened.

• • •

I haven't been to school in 3 days. My mom and I made a plan. I got a job and everything and I'm starting to look pregnant. I really don't want to go to school by my mom says I should go as much as I can since I will miss weeks after this baby is born.  
"Have a good day at school honey, remember eat healthy snacks." Mom insisted.  
"Yea, sure."  
"Oh Amy, it'll be okay I promise."  
"I hope so." I walked out of the car and people were already looking at me and whispering. I walked down the hall when Madison grabbed my hand into the bathroom.  
"Amy! Did you miss school just to lose weight?" Madison guessed.  
"It looks more like...wait no you can't be" Lauren implied.  
"Can't be what? Pregnant?" I asked them.  
"There is no way your pregnant Amy" Madison giggled. I didn't answer that. It kinda sounded like she was insulting me and complimenting me at the same time but I shrugged it off.  
"Yeah guys I'm pregnant." I said with a shrug.  
"Amy? What happened?" Madison asked.  
"I don't even know."  
"Amy who is it?" Lauren asked.  
"Uh..Ricky-"  
"Underwood? Oh my gosh I'm going to kill him" Madison interrupted. I bet that's how my dad is going to react.  
"Amy does your mom know?" Lauren asked.  
"Yeah she found out a couple days ago not how I wanted but now I have to keep this baby and raise him or her on my own." I said in a whisper. "Come on guys we gotta go" I hurried out the bathroom. It felt like someone was in the stall but no one was there. Time to face a class with Ricky.

**Adrian's POV**

I walked out the stall of the bathroom when the coast was clear. I couldn't believe it. Amy Juergens was carrying Ricky's baby! I couldn't help but be jealous and mad at the same time. I stormed out looking for Ricky.


	3. Chapter 3

All I've Ever Wanted-Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3! Sorry I update so late but I can update earlier. Lets see what goes down.**

**Adrian's POV**

So Ricky came up to my locker as usual and I expected him not to know about the whole pregnancy thing with Amy. I was gonna let her be the one to tell him but its so much better if I do so I can cause all the drama between them.  
"Hey Adrian." Ricky greeted.  
"Oh. Hey!" I said back."So will you be coming by my house today?"  
"Ye-"  
"Probably not since you gotta be with Amy during her pregnancy." I interrupted.  
"Wait what are you talking about?" Ricky asked confused.  
"Oh you didn't know?" I said in a sarcastic tone"Amy is pregnant and it's your baby." I slammed my locker leaving Ricky confused. I just realized that Ricky would be spending more time with Amy and not me. I have a slight regret for doing what I did but there might be some good that comes out of it. Well for me of course.

**Amy's POV**

I started walking to first period when I felt a pull into the band room. What's up with all these pulls lately? To my surprise it was Ricky.  
"What?" I yelled.  
"Is it true that your...that..."  
"Come on just say it, I have class to go to." I said impatiently.  
"Are you pregnant?" He said. I froze up. Who could've told him. Was it my stomach? Did I not hide it well?  
"Well?" He asked. Someone must've already told him so there's not point in lying. I nodded looking down. I later noticed that I was in the room by myself. It wasn't like he was gonna help me take care of this baby. I walked to class and noticed Ricky wasn't there. Everyone in the class was staring at me whispering. I could hear them say things like "who's baby is it?" , "who knew Amy Juergens were to get pregos" I walked quickly to my seat not wanting to hear it. I didn't want to be here anymore.

**Ricky's POV**

Amy Juergens? Pregnant with my baby? It's probably not mine. What am I saying of course it's mine she never did it with anyone else. I liked her but I never ment to get her pregnant. I don't know I should keep my distance or help out. It would be nice if I was involved in this child's life. I decided to wait till school was over to talk to Amy. I saw her come out the doors.  
"Hey Amy could I talk to you?"I asked.  
"Are you gonna tell me to stay away from you and not call you for appointments because I'm okay with that." She said. I saw that she was annoyed of my presence but now she was gonna see a lot of me.  
"We'll actually I want to be a father to this child we're having." She looked confused. A smiled appeared on my face. I already knew she didn't want me involved but hey. It is my child.  
"What do you mean you want to be a father to this child?"  
"I mean I want to be involved Amy. I don't want this kid growing up without a father and I want to be the best parent I could for this child."  
"K." she said in a quiet voice.  
"What?"  
"Okay, but you will be the one paying child support and know that I would be the one making decisions like the food he/she eats and..." She went on and on. I really didn't wanna stand here and listen to her blabbering.  
"I'll talk to you later," I said as I walked away. I really needed to go talk to Adrian since I won't be seeing much of her. I also realized that I needed to get a job.

**Amy's POV**

I went home after Ricky just rudely walked away while I was talking. I hope he really be ones responsible enough to help me take care of this baby. I got home and found my dad sitting on the couch angry and upset at the same time.  
"Amy Juergens!" He yelled in a angry tone.  
"George!" My mom yelled. "Remember what I said, go easy"  
"Amy what did I tell you about boys and sex?" My dad asked ignoring what my mom said about going easy.  
"Can you please not yell at me I just had to tell Ricky about the baby...actually someone else told him but surprisingly he wants to be involved."  
"Ricky? Underwood? That's who the father of your baby is?" My dad asked angrily.  
"Well that's great Amy, you have more people to help you" mom said with calmness in her voice.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner, and I was here thinking that you just got fat." Dad said with a calmer tone. I walked up to my room avoiding the mess happening in the living room. I thought about things like how my life was gonna change when the baby gets here.

**Ricky's POV**

"Adrian!" I shouted knocking on her door.  
"What? Shouldn't you be with Amy?" She said with a sting in her voice.  
"Just because Amy's having my baby doesn't mean I should always be with her."  
"Oh but I heard you talking to her after school, you now want to be "involved" in her baby's life" she said.  
"It is my kid too." I said with a smirk.  
"If you still want to see yourself in my bedroom you will stop saying that." She said seriously.  
"You can't really be mad at me for getting Amy pregnant, it was before I even met you"  
"Yeah but now it's going to be interfering with your sex life that includes me in it."  
"Well do you want to take advantage of the 8 months we have till that baby comes." I said seductively. I knew she'd give in. The next minute we were laying in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - This chapter takes place three months later. Don't worry this story will get interesting just be patient lol.**

_3 Months Later_

**Ricky's POV**

I rushed out the school doors headed toward Amy's house. Why wasn't she in class today? She never texted or called me about anything. I sped off and was in Amy's house in no time. I went into her room and found her in bed eating celery sticks.  
"Hey what's wrong? Why weren't you in class?" I asked nervously.  
"Calm down, I'm on bed rest." Amy said with a giggle. I sighed with relief.  
"You should've texted or called."  
"Uh, Do I have to tell you everything?"  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Oh well I'm in bed rest today and the rest of the week." She said happily.  
"Why do you sound so happy?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"I don't know, hormones I guess." She said eating her celery.  
"Want me to get your homework and stuff?"  
"No, Lauren and Madison are doing that for me and the teachers are video taping lectures and emailing them to me so I can just watch them and take my necessary notes, isn't that great?"  
"Yeah. Well see you later?" I finished off the convo. It was a little weird seeing her all happy since she's usually mad and irritated.  
"Yeah." She said with a grin. I walked out the house to see that Adrian followed me here. I realized that I haven't been with her ever since I got a job and going to appointments with Amy.  
"So" Adrian simply said.  
"So?" I said back.  
"Did you just come back from having sex with Amy," she said accusingly with a raised eyebrow.  
"No I did not. She's on bed rest and she's...pregnant." I said getting angry with her accusation.  
"It doesn't mean you still can't do it."  
"Adrian I am getting sick of your appearances everywhere."  
"Well too bad. I'm not letting go of you Ricky."  
"Well I'm letting go of you," I spat back walking to my car. She was left angry. I really didn't want anything to do with her anymore. I drove back to school but I couldn't help but think about what would happen when the baby comes and how we would take care of him/her.

**Amy's POV**

Just sitting here got kind of boring. I wanted to get out if bed rest but I liked the attention I got and not having to get up to get food. I decided to go to sleep since nothing was really up.

I heard a knock on the door and heard Lauren and Madison's voices. I noticed them in my doorway carrying a binder full of paper.  
"Hey Amy! The teachers just decided to give you the whole week's homework instead of us going to them everyday." Lauren announced.  
"Oh that's cool." I said still tired.  
"When are you gonna find out the gender?" Madison asked now sitting on the foot of my bed.  
"Either next week or in two weeks, I'm not really sure," I admitted.  
"Well tell us as soon as you find out, see you later Amy," and after that they were gone.

**A/N: yeah this chapter is short. Really short actually. I'll try to make a longer one next. It seems like Ricky is caring for Amy more than needed. Lets see what happens next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I write these authors notes before I write the story because I usually have an idea of how I'm going to write it but today I'm improvising so hope you like it.**

**Amy's POV**

Today was the day I found out the gender of my baby. Through all this waiting and o.b.g.y.n appointments today is the day. Ricky is suppose to be coming to pick me up. I've really warmed up to him, but I'm still a little angry about band camp. I can't think of that now I'm too excited. I grabbed my bag to call Madison and Lauren but I realized my phone wasn't there. I panicked for a second, but calmed down at the thought of it being in my locker. I didn't want anything to ruin this day. Not even something as little as forgetting my cell phone. I decided to watch a little t.v before Ricky came. My excitement grew more as time passed.

**Ricky's POV**

I looked at the text confused. Amy wanted me to meet her at the doctors? We agreed on me picking her up. Something didn't seem right by her mom probably took her. I made a U-turn headed to the doctor's office. I over thought this and asked this question over till I jut shrugged it off. I made it there, opened the door to find Adrian sitting right by the door.  
"Hey Ricky" she said with a devious smirk.  
"Adrian what are you doing here?" I asked with a confused look.  
"Oh just roaming around," she said with that same smirk waving a phone around. After a few seconds I noticed that, that was Amy's phone.  
"Where's Amy?" I said worried.

**Amy's POV**

Ricky is an hour late for the day I have been waiting for. Sometimes I think he doesn't want to be there I don't really want him to go inside while my stomach is showing but it would be nice to have someone there since my parents are working and Ashley would make a joke about it. It got to the point where I was gonna walk myself to Dr. Cloud's office.

**Ricky's POV**

"Oh calm down, I didn't do anything to her I just have her phone. I need to talk to you and this was the only way I can contact you."Adrian said.  
"Why couldn't you just stop me at the hallway at school or something." I asked.  
"I can't right now Adrian I need to check on Amy" Adrian imitated."Ricky you stopped coming over and it's ridiculous that the only way I can contact you is through Amy's phone. AMY'S PHONE! Ricky you seriously can't be in love with her, you're with me remember?" Adrian questioned.  
"I don't remember ever being with you as a couple and I am not in love with Amy. I'm only concerned about her because she's carrying my baby."  
"What happened to the guy I used to know." Adrian asked.  
"I don't know. I baby can really change a guy. Even if its not even born yet. I need to go, me and Amy are gonna be late." With that I left her standing at the doctor's. When I reached my car I called Amy's cell phone and it wasn't answered. I then remembered that Adrian had her phone. I called her house phone to an angry Amy.  
"Where are you? Dr. Cloud called saying she would wait but I hate making people wait. You better get here before I freak out. You know how important this day is to me?"  
"I ran into some traffic, don't worry I'll be there in a sec." I lied. I didn't want to tell her I ran into Adrian. Even if she said she didn't care I know Amy would go to Adrian questioning her on why she made me late. Then she would question me on why I didn't just walk away.  
"Thank you. Oh and I left my phone in my locker, in case you tried calling me" she said calmly. I hung up the phone then texted Adrian telling her to put Amy's phone in Amy's locker. She texted back with "don't tell me what to do." Sometimes I think of a world if girls didn't exist.

Ricky made it to Amy's house. They drove to their obgyn appointment to find Dr. Cloud waiting for them ready to go. Amy walks in and noticed Ricky behind her.

"Uhm, you're not coming in here." She demanded.  
"Why not?" Ricky asked.  
"One, I don't want you there; two, your gonna get a copy anyways; and three, my stomach is gonna be showing." She listed.  
"Okay fine ill wait out here."  
"Or he can be looking at the screen and won't even see you stomach." Dr. Cloud suggested.  
"I like Dr. Cloud's idea." Ricky said in agreement.  
"Fine, but make sure he doesn't see my stomach." Amy concluded with a bit of annoyance. Time passed and the gender of their baby was revealed.  
"Congratulations! You two are having a healthy baby boy." Dr. Cloud said in excitement. Smiles appeared on both Amy and Ricky's faces. They were both handed photos.  
"Who knew my first child would be a boy?" Amy questioned to herself."Who knew I'd have my first child at 15 years old?" She joked. Ricky smiled at here. He also had a question of his own to ask himself. _Who knew it would be her?_

**A/N: There you go Chapter 5! I think I should improvise more. This was pretty good. Review guys and read on ! I'm thinking of a part where somebody does the unexpected. It's not coming soon though. Watch out for when I post two chapters in one day and Happy Halloween!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated but these last two weeks have been stressful. School work and such. I'm going to set an agenda for all my school stuff. they had those for us 3 years ago and it really worked out for me. But during this break I've came up with an amount of inspiration from songs and tv shows and such. **

**Amy's POV**

I returned to school and was surprised to be greeted with hellos and compliments. It's like everyone went to boot camp and came out a better person.  
"Hey Amy I heard you're having a boy." A girl named Grace said as I was waking to class.  
"Oh yeah, how'd you find out?" I asked confused.  
"It's all over school." She chuckled."Well if you need help with babysitting or anything I'm always here." She added.  
"Thank you! I'll keep that in mind." I smiled back. I walked to class when Ricky touched my shoulder.  
"Hey" he greeted.  
"Hi." I replied.  
"So just a few more weeks huh?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It went by so quick. It's like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant." I giggled.  
"Yeah." He giggled as well. He looked a little more scared than amused.  
"Well see you...I don't know whenever I see you?" I said. We really didn't have anymore appointments left and I don't even know if Ricky will be at the hospital while I'm giving birth.  
"Yeah. Call me if you get any contractions or something." Ricky suggested.  
"Someone has been doing some research yah?" I teased.  
"Hey it's important to know."  
"Sure. Bye!"  
"Bye. See you whenever I see you!" He mocked. Ricky has been so caring for me these past months. He is kinda cute too. Wait why am I thinking like that? I'm still angry at him, but I can tell he's making up for getting me pregnant. I went back to walking towards class when this familiar guy runs into me.  
"Hey Amy" he said with a smile.  
"Oh hi Jared. I'm actually trying to get to class-"  
"Did anyone tell you that you look nice today?" He interrupted.  
"Uh yeah, like a lot of people."  
"Well you do." He added. "Do you think we can hang out sometime, like after the baby comes?"  
"Um..sure why not?"  
"Great! Hope all goes well."  
"Thanks. Bye." Well that was weird. I finally got to class but I couldn't help to think about Jared and why all of a sudden he wants to hang out with me. I needed focus and take my mind off of these things. I'm not gonna be at school for a while after the baby comes so I really need to focus.

**Ricky's POV**

I followed him as he started walking to class. I wasn't going to punch the guy or beat him up. I was just curious to what he was talking about with Amy.  
"Hey." I shouted.  
"Oh hey Ricky!" He replied back.  
"I was just walking to class and I saw you talking to Amy."  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"I'm just curious, what were you two talking about?"  
"Is it any if your business?" He questioned. I bet he asked Amy out. He's not the type of guy for Amy and she is having a baby. My baby. So why should she be out with anyone?  
"She's the mother of my son so it is my business."  
"If you and Amy are dating, then it'll be your business. Amy isn't your business, the baby is so get out of our business." He shot out. I watched him as he walked away. Now I really wanted to punch him. I turned back around and found Adrian right behind me.  
"Well we meet again." She said deviously.  
"Why am I always running into her?" I whispered to myself. I didn't expect her to hear what I said. Just like Adrian she replied to what wasn't meant for her.  
"We were bed buddies and our classes are right next to each other, it is difficult to avoid me though. What happened to the sneaky bad boy Ricky that would be showing up at my house every night huh? The one who manipulated girl's minds just to get in bed with them."  
"I can't be like that anymore."  
"But you can't just stop an old habit" she stared at me till she said something that bothered me for so long."You just happened to get this girl pregnant and automatically changed your ways, you didn't do it for the baby, you did it for Amy."  
"I'm not in love with Amy!" I spat out.  
"Keep telling yourself that." She walked away. People just don't understand that I care for Amy because she's carrying my son. I started walking back to class.

I was in class for like 45 minutes when I got a text. Surprisingly from Madison. The text had me jump up out of the classroom leaving people in question until everyone's phone started buzzing. Information gets out so quickly at this school. I ran to Amy's class to find her sitting on the floor.

**Jared's POV**

So it was true. Amy was really going into labor. With Ricky's baby. That phrase really disgusted me. Amy going into labor with Ricky's baby. More of the _with Ricky's baby _part that disgusted me. That guy doesn't deserve to have a baby with a sweet girl like Amy. How did it even happen? I actually didn't wanna know the answer to that. If they ended up together, which I doubt, Ricky would break her heart and I don't want Amy to get hurt with me knowing that it would happen. It looks like Ricky "likes" Amy but really he might be trying to eat in her pants. I really don't trust that guy but the thing that I hate most, even if I get with Amy, is that them two will always have that baby tied to them. And who knows, a baby can bring to people together. I was sure that wasn't going to happen. It already happened to me once. Not again.

**Amy's POV**

"Amy are you okay?" Ricky knelt down beside me and .  
"Yeah I think so, I hope this isn't it, it's not suppose to be coming this soon."  
"Okay Amy so the ambulance are on their way, what you need to do is take deep breathes believe me it helps" Mrs. Moore suggested. "Having something to squeeze can also help you endure the pain."  
I took a couple deep breathes which helped me relax but as the contractions kicked in I quickly grabbed Ricky's arm and squeezed as hard as I could. I saw the pain on his face but he couldn't be in as much pain as I was in.  
"Okay I think that's enough squeezing." Ricky insisted.  
"You said you would be here for me! I'm about to give birth to your child the least you can do is give me your hand to squeeze!" I said angrily. All these hormonal things are coming in. I really just wanted to get to a hospital. I was not going to have a baby at my school with all these people having to make a scene filing them out the class or something. I thought to myself. When this was going to be over. How I'm going to hold my son in my arms. That brought a smile upon my face. I heard the ambulance siren and them rushing in with a stretcher. I was relieved that I wasn't going to have my baby in a classroom or the nurse's office.  
Ricky was in the ambulance with me. I was really grateful to have him here.  
"Thank you Ricky" I said with a smile.  
"For what?" He asked me with confusion. I never really told him how thankful I was to have him around.  
"For being here. And everything else."  
He smiled.  
"Your welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter. It was fun to write. In these next chapters its gonna go down lol so look forward to any drama and encounters/confrontations in the next chapters. Enjoy ! (:**

**Amy's POV**

I held my baby in my hands. Looking at his sweet face made me smile. Ricky smiled as well. I knew it would be hard to take care of him but I had people to help.

"Amy!" Mom yelled getting my attention."We wanted to know what you were going to name the baby." She eagerly said. I noticed everyone was looking at me with eager eyes waiting for my response.

"Uhhmm...I-I'm not sure." I admitted. I wasn't really prepared to name him. It didn't cross my mind at all. I looked to Ricky to see if he had any suggestions as did everyone else.

"I didn't really think you guys would let me name him." He said shyly. These people were waiting for a name and I just said the first thing that popped into my head. I was going to have to give the him one sooner or later. I can't take home a baby if I can't even do the simple step of raising him.

"John." I suggested. "That's going to be his name. John." That's was pretty good for something that just popped into my head.

"Well that's cute, John Juergens." Mom complimented. Ricky looked down as if he wasn't satisfied with the name.

"If you don't like the name we can compromise." I told him. I didn't want him calling his son with a name he doesn't like.

"No, no it's not his name. I like John. It's simple." He assured and smiled.

"Something is bothering you though, right?" I asked.

"I'm good. Don't worry about me." He smiled again.

"I'm going to go down to the lobby, Mimsy is suppose to be coming." Mom excused herself. Soon after Dad and Ashley left to get some food. I was left alone with Ricky. It was a little awkward at first till he started to make conversation.

"So how long will you be out of school?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know. A couple of weeks, maybe more." Our conversation continued for a few minutes when someone I didn't expect to come showed up in my room.

**Ricky's POV**

I did not expect Jared to be coming to visit Amy. They just met and he's already visiting her at hospitals. I don't trust this guy and I certainly don't want him around my son. I'll let Amy know of that later.

"Hey Amy how you doing?" He asked. I bet he wanted to know more than just how she was doing . I don't know what more but there was definitely something he wanted.

"I'm fine. Pretty sore but fine." She stated.

"I can give you a little massage if you want."

"No thank you." She politely declined. I'm glad Amy declined his offer.

"Ricky can you give me and Amy some privacy?" Jared asked.

"I think I'm pretty comfortable here."

"Amy?" He turned to Amy not wanting to put up a fight with me.

"Well he doesn't have to leave if wanted to. This is his son." She justified. "And I like him here so..."

"I'll talk to you later Amy. Bye" Jared was out the door. He was probably upset. Oh we'll sucks for him.

"I'll be right back," I told Amy.

I followed Jared outside.

"Hey Jared wait up," he answered to my call with a glare.

"Are you going to tell me to back off from Amy?"

"It's probably a good idea is you do." I told him.

"And why's that huh?" He questioned me. The answer was pretty obvious. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or annoying.

"She has a son and she might not be going out a lot till the baby can walk. And if you happen to fall in love with Amy, she and I are always going to be tied together because of that baby." I admitted. Jared then looked to the floor as if he knew that he shouldn't ask out Amy.

"I know. There's just something about Amy that makes me smile and draws me to be close to her." He also admitted.

"_Yeah I know that feeling"_ I said to myself hoping Jared didn't hear.

"What? Did you say something?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Huh? No it's nothing." He started walking away. I decided to drop by someone's house. I let Amy know so she won't be curious to why I didn't go back to the room.

**Jared's POV**

I heard Ricky when he said he knew that feeling I have towards Amy. That confirmed mine and everyone else in the school's assumption that Ricky is in love with Amy. I wasn't going to let Ricky take her. I had competition. Tough competition. While deep in my thoughts I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Adrian?" I asked surprised. She held her head down and just walked away. Why would she be in the hospital. I know that she want here to see Amy. Or...is she? Doesn't she not like Amy?

**Adrian's POV**

I headed towards Amy's Room. I wasn't going to cause any drama I just wanted to stop by and try to be at least friends with her. I only hated her because she had Ricky.

"Hi Amy," I greeted as I walked in. She was eating apple sauce and just chilled on the bed.

"Uh h-hi Adrian...Ricky isn't heeere right now so-"

"No it's okay, I came to see you" I interrupted.

"Oh. Okay." She said confused.

"I just came by to see if we can be friends. I want to support Ricky and I can't do that if I'm co stably giving you cold looks in the hallway. I also had no reason to hate you." I explained.

"About that, why did you hate me?" She asked with curiosity.

"Because, you..had Ricky." I admitted.

"Uh I don't have Ricky. We're not dating."

"I meant Ricky is-" I was debating whether I should tell her that Ricky is in love with her. He kept denying it but come on its true.

"Ricky is what?" She grew impatient. I needed to tell her or that would conclude to me hating her for no reason at all.

"He's in love with you," I forced out. She looked at me as if I had just told her a really funny joke.

"Ricky? In love with me?" She giggled. I looked at her with a serious face."Wait, your serious?" She added.

"Yeah, that's what I meant by you had him. I wanted Ricky to be in love with me but I know it'll never happen so I'm trying to be friends with both of you. If in friends with your first he'll start to befriend me."

"Cus I'm friends with you?" She asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed. There was one thing I really wanted to know. I didn't know if she would go back to that day but its worth a try."So how did it all begin? You and Ricky."

She sighed. Then smiled. She began to tell me about band camp and him coming up to here. I realized that this was way before me. Before school even started. I'm genuinely glad me and Amy are becoming friends. It feels nice to talk to someone else like this.

**Ricky's POV**

I walked up to the door and knocked. I had to let this out. I didn't think I can hold all my feelings in packed into a box.

"Ricky?" Ben asked. "I haven't seen you in a while, come in" he let me in. He led me to his room and we sat.

"What's up? How's Amy?"

"I just came from the hospital, she's good." I told him.

"What is this, showing up at my house, all about?"

"Ben I have been holding these for too long and I just needed someone, somewhere to let it all out to."

Ben looked at me impatiently, waiting for me to burst out what was in my head. I don't remember if I ever told him how I felt about Amy but I was gonna say it anyway and he's the person I'm closest to.

"I don't know man but...I think...I think I like Amy?" I quickly said.

"Like? Or Love?" He questioned. "Dude I know you don't just like her." Oh so I have told him. "I see the way you look at her, how you totally changed not for the baby, but for her. If you changed for the baby you would've changed when you found out she was pregnant. You're protective of her and you also don't want her talking to any guys plus-"

"OKAY! Okay I admit it I'm in love with Amy Juergens." I felt relieved admitting this. I couldn't take Ben pointing out all the things I've done. Would a guy even change just cus he likes a girl? No I don't think so.

"Don't tell Amy about this okay" I quickly shouted. I don't want her avoiding me or doing something weird or whatever girls do when I guy is in love with them.

"My lips are sealed"

"Thanks Ben"

"No problem."

**A/N: I chose to write in a different format! I think this is a little easier to read. So how was this chapter? I already got how Ch.8 is going to be! So excited to write it. Review please ! And don't be hesitant or shy to give me ideas to put in the story. I may put the into consideration. If you notice I always update at night lol my imagination is always active when school work is out of the way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8. The drama that I told you about in the beginning of this story may appear so be prepared for anything I shoot out lol. Hope you guys like! (: **  
_

The doctor walked into Amy's room with the nurse and John in his hands.  
"It's the day you all been waiting for. The day you get to take your baby home." Doctor Cloud announced. Amy gently took her baby from Dr. Cloud's hands with a smile on her face.

"Hey John. It's time for you to come home." Amy said with a soft voice. She places John in a carseat.

"Amy if you have any issues or if the baby gets sick just come by here and ask for me. I'll be happy to help you with any issues that come" Dr. Cloud suggested.

"Thank you" she replied.

Amy got into her new car which her father was driving since she couldn't drive yet. He got it for her while she was at the hospital yesterday to help her out with John.

"Soon enough you'll be driving this car Amy." George said.  
"Yeah. I hope soon enough was today instead of a couple months from now." Amy said putting on John's seat belt. They had a small conversation on the ride home.

Amy set John in the baby bed that Ricky set up in her bedroom. She couldn't believe she had a son. She was a teenage mother.

"Oh my god" she whispered. Her phone buzzed and she found a text from Jared.  
It read "_hey! So your back home, remember our date we talked about 3 days ago?"_ Amy totally forgot about her date with Jared. She just brought her baby home and she couldn't just leave John to go on a date. She texted Jared back:_ "Sorry, I just brought John home from the hospital and wouldn't it be wrong to leave my son on his first day of life?"_

Her phone buzzed again._ "Oh yeah. I understand. Maybe another date? Anytime your free."_

_"Thanks. And we'll find a date soon :)"_

Amy set everything in place. She put all the clothes in the baby drawer and the diapers on the shelf. Her phone buzzed again. She picked it up wondering who else is texting her.

_"Well how about I go over there?_" The text from Jared read. Amy laughed and shook her head.  
"This guy really likes me" She said to herself "And so does Ricky" she also said with a sigh. She decided to invite Jared over to make it up to him for not being able to go to their date.

While Amy was setting up the baby monitor walkie-talkie for when she's not in her room Jared knocks on her open bedroom door.

"Canceled a date to play with walkie talkies?" Jared joked.

"Shut up." Amy playfully said.

"Need any help?" Jared asked

"No. I think I got it. The instructions are really easy" Amy admitted. Jared looked over at John who was playing with his fingers.

"What did you name him?" Jared asked.

"Huh? The walkie-talkie?" Amy asked not knowing who Jared was talking about. Amy's phone lit which she ignored not knowing who called or texted.

"Yes Amy, the walkie-talkie." Jared said sarcastically. Amy looked down embarrassed and laughed to herself.

"I named him John." Amy said while smiling at John.

"That's cute, and simple. Underwood?" Jared asked. Amy was surprised he asked that question. Did he really not want John to have the last name Underwood just because he didn't like Ricky?

"Juergens-Underwood. I thought it wouldn't be fair if he had only one of our last names and I'm not married to Ricky, I probably may never be a Mrs. Underwood."She assured. Jared smiled at that statement. Amy knew it probably wasn't true but Ricky really isn't the marrying type and Amy doesn't know what she feels for Ricky.

"All done" Amy finished the walkie-talkie.

"Since your done wanna go eat a little something?" Jared asked.

"I said I cant leave Jared!" Amy giggled at his goal to go on a date with her.

"We're not going anywhere. Just your living room" Amy looked at Jared with a confused look. "I cooked a little something and rearranged a few things in your kitchen. Your mom let me." Amy smiled at Jared looking as happy as ever. Then Jared looked over to John.

"Sorry John, but I'm stealing your mom" Jared said to John then carried Amy up in his arms and started walking out her door. Amy was laughing the whole time. They were at Amy's bedroom door when someone was blocking the door. Amy looks at him as if she just got walked in on and Jared had a slight smirk.

**Ricky's POV**

"So he's the reason why you didn't answer my text, or call?" I asked. I couldn't stand seeing Amy in Jared's arms and him just smirking at me. Like he won or something. I calmed down when he let go of her.  
"Uhm, Jared just came over to uh help me and he made and early dinner to make up for our um date." Amy explained.

"I need to talk to you Amy but I think this is a bad time" I assumed.

"It's okay Amy I can go if its parenthood talking your talking about." Jared said.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure" Jared reassured. As he walked passed me he gave me a smirk with eyes saying "Winning". I wanted to punch him, but because of Amy I didn't.

"Come on in" she said. I walked into her room and saw John on the baby bed.

"So John's finally home." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yea" she smiled. "Which means no school for the next 3 weeks. Thank goodness it's the end of the school year and all my work is done. It all happens at the perfect time. So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. About when I left the hospital."

"Oh and Adrian came and visited me while you were gone" she said casually as if its nothing. I looked at get surprised.

"Adrian? Why did she visit you? Why would she visit you? What did she do? Did she harm you?" I interrogated. Adrian can be a dangerous person when trying to get what she wants which in this case is me.

"No no don't be so worried. She wanted to be friends with me and you too. She doesn't want drama and she wants to support you in all of this." She explained. "She also told me something that surprised me a whole lot." She added. I could tell by her face that she was curious about something.

"And what did she tell you?" I asked. I was becoming curious and was eager to know what Adrian told her.

"Never mind, I shouldn't of said anything . Forget I mentioned that." She said quickly.

"Amy" I said, my voice getting slightly louder.

"I'm busy, we'll talk another time." She insisted. She walked me to her door than shut it closed "Bye, sorry I bought anything up" she lastly said. I was left there confused and very very curious. I decided I was going to find Adrian and have her tell me. She's going to give in at some point.

**Amy's POV**

What is wrong with me? I almost told Ricky that I know he's in love with me. I don't even believe it fully. And now he's all curious and might even go ask Adrian. I decided to call her just in case.  
"Hey Chica what's up?" Adrian answered.

"Adrian! I brought up something to Ricky that I shouldn't of brought up." I confessed.

"Did you tell him you know he's in love with you?"she asked casually. How can she sound so casual about this. Ricky isn't gonna give up finding out.

"Not exactly. I said you told me something that surprised me and then I backed out in telling him and said I was busy. Now he's going to go find out from you what I was going to tell him."

"Don't worry I won't tell him anything."

"Thanks Adrian." I head someone knocking at her door then calling he name. I soon recognized the voice as Ricky's. "Adrian I think Ricky is at your door."

"Yes I hear him. He can wait. Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah we can hang out sometime." I said.

"Great! Talk to you later" I hung up the phone. I slumped myself on my bed then John started to cry. I sighed and went to get made him a bottle of milk.

**Adrian's POV**

I opened the door and let Ricky in.  
"Hey Ricky, long time no see." I greeted.

"I just saw you 2 days ago" Ricky said confused.

"Well that's a long time to me."

"Whatever. What I came here for is to ask you what you told Amy that really surprised her" he said ready to get the answer.

"Well I told her I wanted to be friends with her. I'm pretty sure she was surprised." I said avoiding the real answer.

"No not that but something she would be curious to know more about." Ricky started to get frustrated.

"Sorry Ricky but I don't know what your talking about." I lied which made him even more frustrated.

"Okay Adrian, what if I offer you something?"

"What Ricky, sex?" He stayed quiet when he noticed the tone of my voice changed. "Did you think you can use me like that just to get some information out of me? It would feel nice to be in bed with you again but not like that, just to get info. Did you even think about how Amy would feel about me? She would never trust me. The small bit of trust she has for me now would disappear and she would regret becoming my friend" I said angrily.

"Sorry I really didn't think if all that. I'm just desperate to know Adrian." Ricky confessed.

"Sorry Ricky but that conversation was our business." I walked him to the door.

"Yeah I probably should've let it go before I came."

"Goodbye Ricky."

"Bye Adrian" with that he left and I took a deep breathe. I knew I could be a good friend to Amy. I went to the kitchen, got a slice of cheesecake and watched a movie.

**Jared's POV**

I wanted to go back to Amy's house. I decide to go. By this time it was dark and she was probably putting John to sleep. Yeah I've only known her for 4 days but it seems like we've known each other for ever. I make her laugh, she makes me laugh. I had to see her before I went to sleep. I got to her house and as I expected, she was putting John to sleep.

"Hey Jared, what are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to stop by before you went to bed."

"That's sweet but I'm afraid I won't get any sleep, John has been crying this whole day and he might start again tonight." She said.

"Hey Amy can I tell you something."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"I know I've only known you for a few days but it feels great to be around you and it feels like I've known you forever." I finally confessed. She smiled at me. "I really like you Amy and I'd love it if we could try something out between us."

"I don't know, is anything there to begin with?" she questioned. Right there i was tempted to lean in for a kiss to prove something is there. I leaned in for a kiss. One I've been waiting for, for a while. It didn't look like she was gonna pull away. I was inches from her lips when John started crying.

"I..should..get him." She said. She walked over to John and picked him up rocking him trying to calm him down.

"Nice to see you Amy" I said before I left.

"You too" she said with a smile. I walked out her door disappointed that I didn't get to kiss her but then happy that's she wanted to kiss me. I think I would go to bed happy that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So something is going to happen. I don't know if most of you expected it but if its something you didn't want to happen then I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys. chapter and please review.**

Chapter 9

Amy woke up to John's crying.

"Why do you put me through this John?" Amy whined. She stayed up hours with John.

"How is your first official day of motherhood Amy?" Anne asked.

"This is too soon for me." Amy said with her eyes tearing up.

"Aw Amy." Anne went over and gave Amy a hug."We know but what happened, happened and you have everyone to help and support you in this." Anne said comforting her.

"Thanks mom. Time for me to get to my motherly duties." Amy said. Anne left the room and Amy thought about last night with Jared. She didn't know if she had any feelings for him but she was willing to find out. In the mist of her thoughts Adrian came through her door.

"Adrian! Why aren't you at school?" Amy asked her.

"I decided to ditch today and I got bored at home and I remembered you wouldn't be at school for a few weeks so I came to hang with you and help take care of John and all" she responded.

"Thanks Adrian. It's nice to have you here because I have so much on my mind that I have to let out."

"And what's that you need to let out?" Adrian asked curiously.

"Me and Jared last night"

"Ooh tell me all about it" Adrian grew with excitement. While Amy was starting her story there was a whole other conversation starting outside.

**Ricky's POV**

I drove up to Amy's house and saw Jared's car coming up too. I got out the car as he did and we walked up to each other.  
"Why aren't you at school?" I asked him.

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked me the same question.

"I have a son living at this house, that's my excuse. You don't have an excuse that would allow you to skip school."

"Oh we all know your not here just to see your son. You want to get close with Amy and try to win her heart"

"It's not like your not doing the same thing."

"Your right. I am doing the same thing. The only difference is, I'm doing it right." He told me right in my face. We had a long stare down till he left and went ahead of me toward Amy's house. I started following him trying to beat him there first. We walked through the door and both greeted Mrs. Juergens in a hurry. I made it to Amy's door but stopped while I heard Amy talking to someone who sounded like Adrian.

"Why's you-"

"Shhhhhhh!" I interrupted Jared. He planted his ear to Amy's door as I did, eavesdropping.

"I don't know I have mixed feelings for him. Like I want to be with him but it doesn't feel right. If I dated one of them it wouldn't feel right with the other, it might even make things awkward. I don't know. Should I try things out with him?" Amy told who I found out to be Adrian. Jared pointed to himself mouthing "me" as if Amy wanted to try things out with him.

"Yeah right" I whispered.

"Did you hear something?" Amy asked. At that point we knew Amy was going to get up to open her door to see if anyone's there. I started fast walking till Jared tripped me trying to get me in trouble with Amy so I grabbed his foot making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Amy opened her door finding me and Jared on the floor. Adrian soon came up next to her and started laughing.

"So which one of you is a loud whisperer?" Adrian asked showing that we got caught eavesdropping. Amy was just staring at us with a deadly stare. We got up cleaning ourselves off. Amy turned around and headed toward her bed.

"Amy we didn't mean to-" Jared tried to explain.

"You didn't mean to listen in on a private conversation? When you heard us talking you could've just walked away knowing my door is closed for a reason." She shouted. None of us couldn't explain anything after that. "What are you guys even here for? Why aren't you guys at school?"

"Why isn't she at school?" I asked looking at Adrian trying to change the subject away from us. Amy turned her head to me and stared at me with the same deadly stare. "I was just here to see John" I said quietly.

"Psshhh" Jared said always opening his mouth.

"And why are you here Jared?" Amy turned to Jared. He was probably too busy thinking about how much my excuse is such a "lie" that he didn't even come up with one himself.

"Uh..uhm..I came to see you Amy." He managed to spurt out. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ugh so cliche" she whispered to herself. Me and Adrian chuckled. "Well your not spending 7 hours with me and Ricky you can come see John AFTER school. Your not the one breast feeding him and giving him baths and waking up in the middle if the night trying to stop his crying and trying to get it out of your head that your the worst mother for putting a child through a teen mother life." Amy started tearing up. I didn't wanna see her cry so I decided to walk up to her and give her a hug. She hugged me back and I've always thought she hated me. How Jared would feel never crossed my mind but I wished I could've seen his face. Amy pulled away and wiped her tears. John started crying.

"I'll get him" I offered.

"No it's okay, you need to get to school. You can't miss as much days as me. See you later. Bye Ricky, bye Jared."

"Bye" Jared and I said in unison. Amy closed the door. Adrian came back out the door.

"Don't mind her. She just had a baby and she's a little emotional." She explained. She closed the door behind her. Jared and I walked away not knowing what just happened.

"Is she still mad at us?" He asked.

"Not me anyway."

"Hey I can do way better than a hug."

"Prove it." I walked ahead of him to my car and drove off.

…

That night, I went over to Amy's house as she told me to and brought over some diapers, baby food, bottles and clothes for John.

"Hey Mrs. Juergens." I greeted.

"Hey Ricky. What happened earlier? I heard some noise."

"Oh it's nothing now." I went down the hall with the groceries and saw Amy feeding John a bottle of milk.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey Ricky"

"I bought some stuff for John"

"Oh thanks. You've been really helpful."

"Your welcome." I stared at her while she placed the bought clothes into drawers. "Do you really think your the worst mother?" I never knew Amy felt like that. She sighed and sat down at her bed. I sat next to her ready to listen.

"I know it's only been like a day but I feel as if I can't provide the best for John because I'm only 15 and I still need to find a job and-"

"Amy. You have to be the best mom your able to be, not the best mom in the world. If you think about being the best mom in the world it would make you miserable and possibly John." I advised. She smiled at my advice.

"Thank you Ricky. I feel much better." She looked into my eyes smiling. Her face looked soft and temptation was getting the best of me. I grabbed her face and kissed her. I expected her to push me off and slap me but she kissed me back. She grabbed my neck and the kiss got real intense. She pushed herself on my lap and completely took control. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"We really don't want a repeat of last summer" she said out of breath smiling.

"Agree"

"Oh gosh why did I just do that?" She asked herself smiling again.

"It's okay, don't feel guilty."

"Oh no I'm not guilty about anything it's just that I would never- oh gosh" she smiled again. She never finished her first sentence. I could tell she really enjoyed it as much as I did. Maybe there can be something between Amy and I. I went over a kissed her in the cheek.

"Goodnight Amy"

"Goodnight Ricky"

When I closed her door I heard her squeal. I chuckled to myself. Yeah. I'm gonna make this girl mine.

**Amy's POV**

I quickly grab my phone and call Adrian.

"Adrian! Remember that whole love triangle I told you about earlier?" I said not even saying hi.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Change. Big, gigantic change."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Amy's POV**

"You really did that" Adrian asked me.

"Yes and are you okay with us talking about that because I know you and-"

"Oh no I'm over him. I think I found a new guy to love and who I definitely know loves me back."

"Adrian! You never told me about this having me tell you my love life when you haven't told me yours!" I shouted through the phone.

"Calm down geez,"

"Well? Who is it?"

"Ben."

"Boykewich?"

"Yeah."

"Woah." I said surprised.

"I know!"

"I never imagined you two together."

"Me neither but he's amazing."

"I'm happy for you Adrian."

"Me too. Well back to you and Ricky. I didn't know you had it in you. Jump on his lap like that." She said amazed.

"Well yea. Ugh what if Jared finds out?" I asked worried.

"So what if he finds out. Your not even dating him so its not like your in trouble."

"Yea but he will be jealous and our friendship could possibly be ruined."

"Well just don't tell him"

"We'll see how long that goes on for"

"Well I gotta get to school Amy, talk to you later."

"Bye Adrian." She hung up the phone and I immediately thought about the kiss I had with Ricky. It wasn't the same as band camp. This one was enjoyable and had more passion and desire for the other. Only a week and 5 days and I get to go back to school. I thought about how weird it would be but quickly shook it off.

"Happy Birthday Amy!" Mom and dad said as they walked in my room with a cupcake and lit candle.

"Thanks" I blew the candle out and they cheered.

"You get to get your license and drive that new car." My dad said excitingly.

"I can't wait for that!"

**Ricky's POV**

"The kiss I just had with Amy was great" I told Ben.

"So she actually got up on your lap?" He asked surprised.

"Yea. I was surprised too. And the other thing is that she kept smiling so I know she enjoyed it."

"What if Jared finds out."

"Who cares about Jared, I just kisses Amy."

"Didn't you kiss her at band camp?"

"Yeah but that one was different, I didn't care about her then but now is totally different."

"If you say so. Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know. I want a first date to be with a dinner I made. Once I get my own place I'll casually ask her and John to dinner with me"

"There's a place over the butcher shop. I can ask my dad if you can have it"

"Seriously?" I stood up from my chair.

"Yeah, if it'll make you happy."

"I overheard you guys talking" Leo said sticking his head in the room.

"Oh. Uhm" Ben tried to explain.

"It's okay. You can have the apartment above the butcher shop. You worked hard and I think you deserve that especially since you have a son" he threw me the keys to the apartment I couldn't believe I had an apartment. Well I had to go back home to tell my foster parents. They might not even approve but I do have a son and going to Amy's house would get annoying at some point. He smiled then left the room.

"Woah dude. Isn't today Amy's birthday?"

"I thought it was next week or something." I asked not knowing it was today. "I'll give her a birthday dinner today. It'll be perfect."

**Amy's POV**

This whole day was filled with happy birthdays and presents from friends. Taking care of John did get easier. The day went by fast and it was already night. Adrian and Grace came rushing through my door all excited.

"Amy get dressed fast!" Adrian shouted.

"Why. What's up?"

"It's a surprised. We bought you this to wear. Think of it as a birthday present from both of us" Grace handed me a dark blue dress with little sparkly glitter fading from bottom to top.

"Oh my gosh this is gorgeous. It must've cost a fortune."

"Only 50 bucks sober split it 25 25." Grace confirmed.

"Hurry up and put it on girl!" Adrian shouted. I went to the bathroom and put on the dress. It went above my knees and was kind of tight fitting but just my size.

"Amy you look beautiful!" Adrian and Grace said.

"Thanks"

"Now lets curl your hair and get you all ready" Grace started my make up and Adrian started curling my hair. We were done within 5 minutes. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my heels. I asked my mom if she could take care of John which she agreed and we quickly left into Adrian's car. We pulled up to Ben's house where I heard loud music and people.

"Is this..."

"Don't say anything till we get in there" Adrian interrupted me. We got to the door and Grace and Adrian opened it where I found almost the whole school cheering and clapping. They out a tiara on my head and gave me a stash that said "Happy Birthday Amy". As the music played again people were coming up to me with huge and greets. I saw a huge stack of presents in one room then a cake with my picture on it.

"Grace and I set this up and Ben helped a little. But it was mostly us two"

"Thanks Adrian. Thank you Grace. Am I really this popular?"

"At first we thought no one would come, but everyone at school was excited to throw you a party. Ben's house was a last minute thing."

"Happy Birthday Amy" Jared came over and have me a hug.

"Thanks Jared." Later, Ben came and did the same thing.

"Did Ricky call or stop by your house anytime today?" He asked curiously.

"No. I didn't see him this whole day"

"Ohhhh, I'll be right back." He left and pulled out his phone. I wonder what's up. I'm led to the back yard where there's a mini stage and people are eating, dancing and having so much fun. I joined them and had the time of my life.

**Ricky's POV**

I stopped at Amy's house dressed all nicely. I was ready and hoping for her to say yes.

I walked in and asked Mrs. Juergens if Amy was home.

"No she left with Grace and Adrian a few minutes ago."

"How much minutes ago?"

"About 13 minutes ago. She looked real nice. It must be somewhere formal." I say hi to John for a while then get a call from Ben.

"Hey dude you know Amy is here right?"

"There? At your house? Why she at your house."

"Adrian and Grace decided to throw Amy a party and asked if they can use my house. It was kinda last minute"

"Why'd they go to you? They couldn't use the school or something?"

"Oh yeah me and Adrian are together and why would they use the school?"

"Wait. You and Adrian?"

"Yeah."

"Wow.. Well ima bout to head over there right now"

"I don't know how you gonna ask her, all the attention is on her. All the guys are lining up to talk with her"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Amy looks hot dude and your gonna have to push through and take her somewhere private so no guy tries to interrupt."

"I'll be there in a little." I gave John a kiss on the head and jogged out to my car.

I got to Ben's house and heard loud music playing. I walked in and everyone was up dancing and talking, having a good time. I heard someone talking through a microphone calling everyone to the backyard. I walked to the backyard and saw Amy with a stash and tiara. I stared at her for a while. Ben was right she looked absolutely gorgeous. I didn't notice that people were giving her happy birthday speeches. I realized this would be a good time to ask her out.

"Anyone else want to give a speech?" The voice asked as I soon saw belonged to Ben. I took the chance to walk up to the stage. "You got this bro?"

"Yea I'm pretty confident" I confirmed. He handed me the mic and I held it with both hands. I looked over to Amy. Everyone went silent waiting for me to speak. "Amy, I want to say you look absolutely beautiful today" the crowd reacts with a 'woo' and some whistles."and I want to ask if you and John would like to go to dinner with me" the crowd reacts with an 'awwwwww' then cheers. I can see Amy look down and smile then look back up. Everyone waited especially me eager to see what her answer is.

"Yes" she answered. The crowd cheered. I smiled then saw Jared eyeing me. I smirked showing the satisfaction I got from his anger. I went down to Amy and gave her a hug. The music then went back on and people started dancing. I wet to get a drink and Jared came up to me.

"You think you won huh, you think Amy is finally yours since she's going on a date with you?" He said angry.

"Amy is no longer someone to be won. She's not a prize." He stayed silent. "You need to stop thinking of her as a competition and start thinking of her as a person if you ever want to start a relationship with her" with that I walked away. It was true. Jared was so caught up in trying to get Amy before me instead of getting her because he loved her. To tell the truth I think I'm in love with Amy way more than he is.

**Amy's POV**

The party was coming to an end and Adrian and Grace wouldn't stop talking to me about Ricky.

"That totally confirmed that he's in love with you, and you didn't believe me the first time" Adrian told.

"I just thought he just really liked you. It never occurred to me that he would fall in love with anyone." Grace said confused.

"And I could be in love with him too" I said staring at the ground.

"What if you guys...you know...after dinner." Grace said.

"Woah Grace."

"Admit it Amy you would get in bed with him any day."

"Well he is hot." I said imagining how his body would look like."Guys he's like super hot."

"Well duh. We both been with him." Adrian reminded me.

"Oh yeah huh. Well he is sweet and a good dad, and his smile cheers me and-"

"Amy" Adrian and Grace snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh sorry." I giggled.

"Well speaking of men, me and Ben did it."

"You guys? Really? Ben doesn't look like the type." I admitted. Ricky came over and at that time I realized we were the only ones here.

"Oh hey Ricky" I said turning to Grace and Adrian who were smiling.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go."

"Oh yeah and Grace, Jack is waiting for you in his car."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"I'll just go find Ben." Adrian walked off. We started walking to Ricky's car.

"Isn't John suppose to be coming too?"

"Oh I just put him in there so the whole rumor wouldn't grow."

"What rumor?" I asked confused.

"People think we're sleeping together for some reason." I wasn't surprised to hear that. People make up the most ridiculous stuff.

"Not surprising" he opened the car door and closed it for me. We drove to the restaurant that looked nice on the outside but beautiful in the inside. We ordered or food and started off our date with the bet conversation. We had laughs and everything. It then went down into a serious subject.

"Amy have you ever thought of us being a couple?" This question got me nervous. I didn't know how to answer it. He noticed my nervousness. I quickly straightened out and gave an answer.

"I actually have." I said looking down. I saw him smiling.

"How about we try this out? We try us out?" I looked up at him surprised. Is he really asking me to be his girlfriend?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea. To tell the truth I'm in love with you. I've never been in love with someone so when this feeling hit me I didn't know what it was. Seeing you and your smile was something I didn't think I would have to see on a daily basis. I want you in my life Amy." He confessed. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help but tell him how I felt too.

"I...I'm in love with you too." A wide smile appeared on his face."I didn't know how I felt wait her but it felt nice to have you around me. I'll give us a try." The smile he had stayed on for a while till we walked out the restaurant. He held my hand still not believing the fact that we were a couple now. He opened the door to my car but before I could have a seat he turned me around and kissed me. This kiss had more feeling than our other one. This kiss showed his love for me and my love for him. We stayed like that for what felt like forever. I wish it was forever. He pulled away and held me by my waste. My eyes were still closed trying to keep the feeling I had.

"Are you gonna wrap your legs around me now?" He asked jokingly. I died I laughter.

"Your not gonna let that moment go are you?" We got into the car and had the funnest car ride home. He pulled up to my drive way an opened my door for me.

"Why don't I go say goodnight to John?"

"Then you can stay for a while and say goodbye to me" he smiled at that statement and we went on. He gave John a kiss while he was sleeping then gave me a tight hug.

"Now get washed up and changed before we end up in bed together" He stated.

"Okay." I laughed. He left outside. I soaked in the fact that me and Ricky were a couple. I squealed in excitement but waited till the morning to tell Adrian and Grace.

**A/N: Finally! Ramy has begun. But there is going to be drama. When and how will Jared find out about Ramy and Ramy is officially a couple so look forward for arguments in the near future and a big argument that might be big enough to split them up. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear from you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jared's POV**

I saw Ricky holding Amy's hand down to her locker. What did that date do? Are they automatically a couple after that first date? It was nice to have Amy back at school after a couple of weeks but I didn't imagine her day back like this. Seeing them kiss just right now made me angry and storm off. Amy deserves someone opposite of Ricky. Someone like me. She shouldn't be with Ricky. It's not too late though. I can always prove to Amy that I'm her guy and Ricky is just going to break her heart. Now I had to really fight for Amy's heart before she completely falls for him.

**Amy's POV**

"So see you at lunch?"

"Of course." I reassured Ricky. He been a little protective but not as much as when I was pregnant. Most people won't tell but I know Ricky and he is being protective. It's probably the attention I get from the guys or...oh gosh it must be Jared. I wonder how he feels about me and Ricky. Does he even know?

"Amy!" Madison called out.

"We haven't seen you in forever where have you been?" Lauren added.

"It's not like where have you guys been. After my whole pregnancy announcement you guys got all distant and I haven't heard from you till now" I confronted.

"Well, we had...work to do" Madison used as an excuse.

"Okay." I replied not convinced.

"There goes the bell. Meet up with you later Amy." Lauren ended the conversation. I start walking to class and heard saw so many guys staring at me. It was getting really creepy.

After math I started walking to lunch to find Ricky. The counselor changed some of my classes for a while so I can take some missed tests and answer questions that I had. I found Ricky and sat by him. He was sitting next to Ben who had Adrian next to him.

"Hey, how's first day back so far?" Adrian asked.

"Well they changed all my classes just for a while and guys keep on staring at me. I don't even know why." Ben and Ricky looked at each other.

"Amy are you kidding me?" Adrian asked surprised.

"I just had a baby. I couldn't look good enough for everyone to be looking at me."

"Amy you are still a teen and no matter what we keep growing and Amy you have grown" Ricky said smiling.

"Oh gosh so people looking at my-"

"Yes and your body too. Chica any guy would die to go on a date with you." Adrian admitted. How could I be so naive. With my hand I touched my head in embarrassment. Ricky pulled me in and kissed me on my forehead.

"Are we going to Jeff's?" Ben asked making sure.

"Me and Amy are going to hang out at the apartment with John. We've been on plenty of dates and it would be nice to just hang out and watch movies" Ricky said. Adrian looked over at me. I already knew what she was thinking.

"Adrian!"

"Whaaat? We've already talked about this like weeks ago." She giggled. The guys were confused. It was better off that they didn't know our girl business. Grace and Jack come and sit with us with exciting news.

"Amy, since your back at school you would need a place for John to stay so your mom wouldn't feel like she's taking care if him so how about the church nursery?" Grace said all fast and with a big smiley.

"Uhh, what?" I asked confused.

"How would you like to work at the church nursery?" Jack clarified. My mouth slightly opened in excitement and joyfulness.

"I would love too! Thank you guys so much" I hugged them both. "I owe you guys big time!"

"It's fine, just a friendly thing we're doing" Grace said. I was so happy to have Grace as a friend. This would be a huge help.

I got home excited to tell everyone the big news to find no one was home. Ashley went someone with her new boyfriend Toby whose she's gonna start homeschooling with and dad at work. I don't know where my mom is but she's probably grocery shopping. I decided to cook my self a meal and watch tv when Jared came while I was making mac and cheese. I walked over and opened the door for him.

"Hey Amy" he smiled.

"Hey Jared. What are you doing here?" I asked curious to why he'd just show up at my house.

"I need to talk to you" he spoke in a serious tone which got me a little scared."Ricky isn't the guy for you." I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood for all he was going to say.

"Jared"

"No let me finish. Ricky is not the guy for you because he's someone who cheats. He cheated on Adrian and had sex with girl after girl after girl. He's gonna make you think he's in love with you then break your heart. He's a player Amy. He just wants to sleep with you."

"He already has slept with me. I have a son because if that." He looked down remembering John.

"Amy can I just show you that we belong together?" He pleaded.

"Jared if we were meant to be together I would probably of had a baby with you but I didn't. My heart was tugging me back and forth till I realized that Ricky is the one for me." At this point I stood up."Jared can you please just go before this day turns into the worst day?"

"Okay but remember. I'll always think we were meant for each other" he got up and left after that. I sat down on the couch ready to just go to bed. I called Ricky seeing if he would come over.

"Hey Ricky you wanna come over?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just bored since no one is home."

"Okay sure. I'm getting off work in a couple of minutes so I'll be right there."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone. I grew even more tired. I didn't want to go to sleep before Ricky came but a few minutes later I slowly closed me eyes at sleep approached me.

**Ricky's POV**

I got to Amy's house and found her door open. I was confused and a little worried on why she would leave her door open. I went over calling Amy's name and found her sleeping on the couch. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She woke up giving me a kiss.

"Hey your finally here" she said with a tired voice.

"Yeah. So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know just anything. My day became exciting after Jared came by."

"Jared came by? What did he do?"

"Yeah he just came by with some stupid explanation of why we don't belong together but him and I do." An angry look crossed my face. Jared was going to hear from me at school tomorrow if he's lucky that I won't go over to his house tonight.

"Please tell me you don't believe in all those things he said."

"Of course I don't. Why would I." I calmed down for a while but was still angry that Jared came over to Amy's house.

"Lets forget about all that and about us"

"What is there about us to talk about?" I pulled into my lap as she cuddled against me.

"Amy, you should know I love you and I would never get to you just to sleep with you-"

"Like band camp right?" She said sarcastically.

"Our relationship now is way different then our relationship from band camp."

"Yeah. In band camp you just wanted one thing, now you want two things."

"That was who I was can we just let go of band camp?"

"Ricky, how am I suppose to let go of band camp when I have a constant reminder of it living in my bedroom everyday?"

"So John is nothing more to you than just a living reminder?"

"That's not what I said, you know John is everything to me." She got off my lap leaving me on the couch. The conversation was quickly turning into an argument.

"Amy"

"No Ricky, you just twisted up my words and you know that I hate that. How do you even expect me to let go of it when you played me. You played me then got me pregnant and weren't even there for the first month of it. Yea I appreciate that you were there every other month but the first month was the hardest. Trying to process it in my head and needing so much support. I felt unwanted. I felt as if you were gonna leave and never show up."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that" Amy's mom walked in to the kitchen with bags in her hands.

"Oh am I interrupting anything?" Amy went to her bedroom as I followed her.

"Hi Mrs. Juergens." I said while walking. Amy sat on her bed looking straight at me symboling me to begin what I was going to say. "Amy I'm sorry that I accused you of looking at John as just a reminder and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. To be honest, I wouldn't of had another chance with you after band camp or even at band camp so I took the opportunity when you were looking at me to come at you and I took it knowing that I would never be with you again. Even though the sex was only a couple of seconds I enjoyed it. When I found out you were pregnant I didn't have a choice but to be involved so I did. 3 months in I realized that I liked you a lot but I really couldn't admit it. Now it's jaunt all clear." She leaned over and kissed me.

"You and your long explanations." She said to me. I leaned over and kissed her in which we made out for about an hour. That night I slept in her room on her bed. I never slept on a girl's bed without having sex but this feeling, having Amy on my chest sleeping was one of the best feelings that I would never give up or let anyone else experience.

Amy and I got to school the next morning and I walked her to class.

"Have a nice day"

"You too" she left into the class. I saw Jared coming down the hall and approached him. He turn back around heading the other way.

"Hey Jared I know you saw me." He turned around and stared at me. I kept walking towards him. "Your trying to convince Amy that you two belong together?" He stayed quiet. "Look Jared, if you think it's so true how come she's my girlfriend?"

"Because everyone falls in love with a bad boy and no one likes a good boy. All those girls you played fell in love with you but you just broke their hearts and I don't want that to be Amy" he walked away after saying that statement. There was a crowd grown that I didn't notice till now. I show him I'm never going to break Amy's heart. I love her too much to do that.

**Amy's POV**

I got out of class. I was headed across the hall to my next class till someone behind me came and touched my shoulder.

"Hey Amy" the voice said to me.

"Uh hey Shawn." I greeted him.

"I heard you were into bad boys." He said moving closer to me.

"No, not really" I moved back a step. He moved closer to me as I kept moving back until a wall blocked me from moving back any more. I knew how to handle someone like him so I stayed confident.

"Calm down I just want to talk"

"Shawn don't even try anything on me, even if I didn't have a boyfriend I still a wouldn't go for anyone like you."

"That's a little harsh"

"Thats the nicest thing anyone could say to you" I said getting annoyed of his presence.

"It's not like Ricky didn't do the same thing"

"Shawn. You actually date girls and tell them all this stuff they want to hear then get what you want and leave. Those girl that you spent months with could've actually fallen in love with you."

"Well Ricky's idea didn't seem like it was gonna work and my idea got me and them the benefit of getting to know someone new." He whined.

"Whatever, can I just go?" He got closer to me which was starting to feel uncomfortable and awkward. I pushed him off not wanting him to get any closer.

"Come on Amy, our bodies fit together perfectly." He insisted.

"Ricky" I yelled with my voice getting slightly louder.

"Are you really gonna call him? The guy's gonna beat me up"

"Well maybe you'll listen to him than me. Ricky" I shouted a little louder. "Aren't you guys friends?"

"Use to till he changed. Now I understand why he changed." He said looking me up and down. His stare was getting creepy. I pushed him farther away from me and started walking towards class. I have to get a pass from the counselor since I'm late. Shawn followed me trying to get my attention.

"Come on Amy, I know you want me. Who doesn't?"he said full of cockiness.

"Bye"

"You have a body of a goddess, and if I don't even get with you my rep is messed with the guys and that proves I can't get any girl I want"

"Well boohoo." I said sarcastically. He grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear.

"You know, our sex could be the best for both of us" he whispered. I turned around and backed away from him ready to slap him when someone came and tackled him.

"What's that for man?" Shawn asked confused.

"She told you to leave her alone" Jared said with a stern voice. Shawn started pushing him off him and punching and a fight started instantly. They were rolling off and on each other and punches were thrown and it all was a disaster. The janitor came and broke up the fight.

"Break it up boys, break it up!" The janitor yelled. I helped by pulling Jared off of Shawn. The two were out of breath and looking at each other intensively. I looked between both of them not knowing what to say but looking angrily.

"The both of you go to the counselor's office"

**Jared's POV**

We walked to Mr. Molina's office and he asked what we were doing here.

"I beat this guy up" Shawn said with cockiness in his voice.

"Wow would you stop thinking your better than everyone?" I said annoyed of him.

"Both of you sit down. How did this fight even start?"

"Easy. Jared can't hold his jealousy." Shawn said looking toward me.

"You were bothering Amy who told you to leave her alone, you didn't listen to her so I stepped in."

"If you wanna be such a hero then-"

"Stop! So this is all about Amy?"

"Yea" we said in unison.

"Have you seen her? She's hot" Shawn said with a smile and ran his fingers through his hand. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Molina looked down on his desk thinking of what he was gonna say to us.

"Guys, you can't just let a girl get you guys in trouble like this."

"Amy is worth getting trouble for" Shawn said.

"You don't even know her" I yelled once again annoyed.

"Well I know her enough that she wants me. I can feel it she's just playing hard to get."

"Don't get too full of yourself Amy made it clear that she wants nothing to do with you."

"We'll see"

"You guys can work things out with each other theres enough drama here and I need to talk to a student about college so your excused." Mr. Molina declared. He looked at both of us. "Both of you, go!" Shawn automatically got up and left. I got up and followed him.

**Amy's POV**

I quickly walked down the hall and turned on the first turn hoping that none of them saw me. This was to be the most complicated and dramatic high school experience ever.

**Ricky's POV**

I was walking down the hall to lunch when Zoe came and wrapped her arms around my neck. The hall was strangely empty so I must've took longer at my locker.

"Hey Ricky" she said seductively.

"Hi" I said grabbing her arms and moving them to her.

"I've been a little bored lately and was wondering if you want to come over to tonight" she said smiling up at me.

"No thank you. I have a girlfriend if you didn't know-"

"Oh I know" she interrupted "the supposedly hottest girl at the school now" she said annoyed.

"Yeah.."

"I thought I'd ask because you are Ricky Underwood and everyone know the type of person you are"

"Everyone knows the old type of person I was. No the new" I started walking toward the lunch area.

"Wait, wait Ricky!"

"What?"

"Watch this, it might change your mind later" she put the disk in my hands and walked away. I looked at it curious of what it might hold inside but scared at the same time. I slipped it in my pocket and continued walking to lunch.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**Amy's POV**

I made it home and started working on my homework. I kept getting distracted on what happened with Shawn then in the hallway. I tried to call Adrian so I am just let everything out but it sent me right to voicemail. The same thing happened with Grace. Ashley walked in with Toby headed towards her room. She saw me laying on the couch with books everywhere.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked just to see if I was dead or not.

"Too much to talk about"

"Boy problems I suppose."

"It's ju-"

"Lets go Toby before she tells a novel" she left before I even finished the second word. I put my pencil down and just sat there thinking. I went to my room and heard something being thrown at my window. I open it up and it's Shawn.

"Hi!" He greeted. I walked away ignoring him. I heard the doorbell ring and through the window I see Ricky. I walk over to open it for him but through the corner of my eye I see Jared coming up the parking lot.

"Oh god" I said to myself "how did they not even see each other?" I had three guys at my house waiting for me to answer. I didn't know what to do. Any day I would open it for Ricky but he'll see Shawn and Jared here and wonder why, especially Shawn. I ran up to my room and ignoring the knocks and doorbell rings.

**Ricky's POV**

I see Amy run up to her room like she was confused and worried. I look to my left and see Jared and Shawn talking to each other angrily. Wait Shawn? I walk over to them wondering why Shawn would be at Amy's house when it all clicked to me.

"Oh look. It's Ricky" Jared said as I came.

"Shawn don't even try with Amy you don't want to get on my bad side and Jared why don't you just give up?"

"I'm here to see Amy and Im going to see her" Shawn said confidently.

"No. I'm here to see Amy and I will not" Jared said confidently as well.

"Okay the only guy between the 3 of us that's going to see Amy is me." A whole argument started about whose going to see Amy and it was all junk. Amy would never leave me for any of these guys anyway so why do they even try? I stop talking as a see Ben's car parking by the drive way?

"Why so quiet? Got nothing to say Ricky? Of course"

"Shut up Shawn" he the looked toward the way I was looking and so did Jared. I see Ben and Adrian come out the car.

"Oh gosh your not here to see Amy either are you?" Shawn asked unaware that Adrian and Ben are dating.

"No." Ben said shaking his head "I'm her boyfriend" he added pointing to Adrian.

"Out of my way boys I need to talk to Amy" Adrian announced moving us away from the door.

"How you gonna get in the door is locked?" I asked curious.

"Unlike you guys Amy is expecting me" Amy comes and unlocks the door for Adrian and lets her in. Right when I see her face everyone is calling her name like paparazzi.

"You guys look wild" Ben said. We all look at him. "What? Just seeing three guys trying to get one girl's attention is crazy. Ricky already has her, Jared there are plenty girls at school, and Shawn your...Shawn. You guys go for the one chick whose taken. I don't understand. Try looking around and meeting new people"

"Hey I set my eyes on Amy so I'm going to get Amy" Shawn declared.

"Woah woah woah, none of you are suitable for her I'm the most compatible with her." Jared claimed. I rolled my eyes getting annoyed and angry at the fact that two other guys were trying to take Amy from me.

**Amy's POV**

Adrian and I talked for a while. I found out she got my missed call and decided to come over.

"Amy I don't know how to handle this I've never been in this situation as surprising as it seems"

"Ugh can you at least give me some advice because I don't know what to do. We both know how jealous Ricky can get and how jealous he'll be that another guys arms were around me and not his" I dug my face into my pillow.

"Amy. Just ignore the other two and focus on you and Ricky."

"But Jared is my friend so ignoring him is kinda rude and Shawn, I don't even know. I'll take your advice though. I hope it really helps"

"Do you need me any longer?"

"Actually, on your way out can you call Ricky in and tell the other guys to go home. They might listen if its you"

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow Chica!"

"Bye Adrian and thanks, for everything" she smiled and walked downstairs.

**Ricky's POV**

Adrian walked down the door and I was expecting Amy to come down with her.

"Ricky go in everyone else go home Amy doesn't want you here" she announced in an authoritative tone. "She's in her room if you don't know" she walked off with Ben to the car.

"You heard her. Go home" I repeated to them. They turned around and walked off. I can tell they were confused but They should've know Amy would always choose me. I walked up stairs and found her on her computer.

"We gotta talk about what happened at school and I need to explain how Shawn go into this love square mix thing" she said in a soft voice. I sat down next to her as she closed her laptop and I put my arm around her waist. "This is kind of long so I'm gonna make it short. Please promise not to get mad or jealous of what I'm going to say." I got more curious on what she was going to say. Lots of questions were going through my head but one question kept coming again and again. Did she cheat on me?

"I promise." I told her.

"I was walking to class when Shawn came and tried to get me to sleep with him, I pushed him off and walked away but he came by and wrapped his arms around me" she looked up at me to see my reaction but I held in my jealousy and anger and allowed her to go on win the story. "I turned around after that and just saw Jared tackle Shawn and they got into this big fight. That's about it actually I just wanted you to know this and why Shawn was here"

"I should've been the one to fight Shawn for you" I looked down at her.

"No no you were where you were suppose to be, in class. Jared really shouldn't have done that though" she sighed. "I just wish they would realize that we're together forever" she laughed at her cliche phrase as I laughed with her. She rested her head in my shoulder as I brushed her hair from her face.

"Thank you for telling me this Amy"

"Your welcome Ricky" she smiled. I grabbed her chin and kissed her softly. We looked into each others eyes and went in again but this kiss being more forceful and need for the other. It was getting hot really quick. Amy came began pulling my shirt off of me and running her fingers through my hair. I grabbed her closer to me and she pulled away and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously.

"See you tomorrow Ricky." I looked at her confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Did you really think we were gonna have sex when you don't even have a condom?" She said still laughing. I looked at her with a disappointed face.

"Aww" she said to my disappointed face.

"Amy don't tease me like that" I said putting my shirt back on.

"I just wanted to see you shirtless and I got the benefit of joking with you now really go home I gotta do my homework before John gets home from Margaret's house"  
I have her a quick kiss and headed out. I heard her laughing which made me smile.

**A/N: Oh my lord Chapter 12 tho. I don't even know how I'm going to write it but hope you enjoyed this one. 12 may come pretty soon since I've already got an idea of it. Please keep reading and review. I always look forward to reviews so please drop one in! So excited to add the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh this chapter omg it's gonna be fun and surprising and unpredictable! I dont know if its gonna be jawdropping for you since I overreact with things but omg get ready. I hope my errors are slowly disappearing I write this on an app and it autocorrects and I get too busy to go back and reread everything. Oh yeah and review review review!**

* * *

**Madison's POV **

I walked into Grant High with my new outfit. There were 10 minutes left till class started. I took those 10 minutes to try to find Lauren as people were staring at me.

"Madison what are you-" Amy asked while standing next to Adrian who was just looking at me. I walked passed her before I heard the last part. I found Lauren at her locker and ran to her in a panic.

"People are looking at me but I still don't feel like I have enough attention" I complained to her.

"Madison, your crazy idea of getting popular like Amy is crazy. You need to relax and just be you" Lauren warned me.

"Lauren . How could Amy be popular before me? I- I just don't get it"

"I'm getting sick of you madness I don't know how to help you anymore" I saw Jared coming down the hall and went over and kissed him in front of everyone in the hall. Lauren looked at me crazy as others looked at me surprisingly. I walked back to Lauren. She closed her locker and walked away. I was going to be known and get a reputation even if its bad. The bell rang for class and I headed to first period.

Lunch came around and people were talking about the kiss I had with Jared. I knew it would die out by tomorrow so I thought. What if I kiss someone taken? I saw Ben heading to lunch and ran toward him.

"Ben, Ben, Ben can you do me a favor?"

"Uh it depends on wha-" I leaned in and kissed him. I knew a few people were around to see so they would spread the news.

He pulled away and looked at me full of emotions that weren't so positive. I smiled and walked to lunch.

I saw Shawn during passing period and walked up to him.

"Hey Madis-" I interrupted him by kissing him. He stood surprised. I walked away and I could still feel him looking at me. On my way to class I also saw Ricky.

"Ricky" I said in cheery voice. He turned and looked at me. "Can I tell you something Ricky?"

"Uhm, sure" he accepted. I could tell he heard about all the things I've been today but he doesn't know that its true. I waved him over as if I was going to whisper in his ear but instead I jumped on him, wrapped my legs around him and kissed him deeply. I could feel him trying to get me off but he would have to try hater and he would never hurt a girl. I pulled away then kissed him again. There was a huge crowd but I was surprised Amy wasn't there. Everyone's jaw dropped and I heard a girl say "she did not just do that omg".

I slipped a CD in his back pocket making sure he felt it.

"I've always been attracted to you" I admitted to him then walked away. I knew I was going to be in trouble with Amy and Adrian for kissing their boyfriends but I'm finally known. I started to get scared because its Amy and Adrian I just messed with. I already know Amy and she'll be upset and angry which is dangerous and Adrian I know from what I heard. I started walking faster then walked into the bathroom where Adrian and Amy were.

"Madison! What's up you changed your look and everything!" Amy asked concerned.

"Yeah dude your dressed up more revealing" Adrian added.

"You wanna say hoe don't you?"

"No I-"

"Adrian we all know you wanted to say that. And it's not like you don't dress like a hoe" they both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you calling me a hoe?" Adrian asked.

"Yes I am, you better believe it"

"Do you even know what the definition of hoe is? I bet a picture of you would pop up when I type it into google you have the nerve to call me a hoe when you here kissing Jared and now Shawn."

"Oh you didn't here? I kissed your boyfriend Ben" she looked at me in shock.

"Madison!" Amy yelled out.

"Oh before I forget, I kissed your boyfriend too." I pointed to Amy. Amy looked at my angrily and stormed out. Adrian came up to me but I left into a stall before she could get in my face. She eventually left out.

**Amy's POV**

When I heard Madison. Say she kissed Ricky my heart sunk. I just wanted to slap her then slap Ricky but then I just wanted to run away and cry. I stormed out the bathroom and saw Ricky. I stood there looking at him then stormed it of school. I heard him calling my name but tears were falling down my eyes and I started running. Before I opened the door to my car I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Amy hold up" Ricky's voice entered my ears.

"No ju-just leave me alone" I said as calmly as I could. I got in my car and tried to close the door but Ricky held it open.

"Amy let me explain all of this"

"Let me go I need some time alone just give me that" I closed my car door and started to drive away. I left him standing there then he started to walk back to school. I stopped at the red light then started bursting into tears. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to go anywhere but home so I decided to go to work early.

"Hey Amy I see your here uh earlier than I was expecting you should be" Ms. Chelsea asked with concern. I knew before my first day working which is official today that I have a job.

"Don't worry Ms. Chelsea I'm just having a bad day at school and need some time away from it and certain people." I explained.

"Well come on darling tell me all about it"

"Uh, I rather uhm" I hesitated.

"I got time and so do you so come one. We can have some cookies and juice while you tell me"

"Okay I guess" I giggled. I walked to her office that looked more like a hipster treehouse than an office. I told her everything I knew.

"Well honey there is his part of the story but I understand if you want to have some time to yourself. I remember back when I was in high school-"

"Which was like 2 years ago" I joked.

"Hey I'm not that young but to continue, back when I was in high school I really liked a boy named Matt Johnson. One day he asked me out, of course I said yes. After school I was walking with him and this girl Brianna, ugh I hated her so much, she came in and kissed Matt right in front of me. It was so horrible. I didn't talk to him for a while even though I witnessed him struggling to get her off him and we weren't even officially dating. In present day we're together and actually engaged." I smiled at her story. There was no way me and Ricky would end up engaged. He's no the type to marry.

"Thanks for telling me that , I think it'll help somehow" I got up and got to work. I turned off my phone so I wouldn't get any texts or calls from anyone. I saw John playing around in the crib. He's getting bigger everyday. I thought about being that small and not having to go through the drama I'm going through now. I turned my phone on and got all these missed calls and texts from Ricky. I also got a video sent to me. I pressed play expecting it to be a video of Madison and Ricky kissing. It was. I knew a lot of people would of video taped it and send it to me. I pressed okay expecting a small kiss but was hurt about what I was seeing. I saw Madison wrap he legs around him. I could see Ricky trying to get her off him but not wanting to hurt her. He couldn't just bite her lip? I started to cry again.

I head home not wanting to see anyone. I deleted all the messages I got plus the video. I fed John and made sure he had everything he needs before I went to sleep early.

"Amy! What are you doing home so early do you know you're commuting truancy?" My mom asked right before I fell asleep.

"Mom you don't even know why I'm not at school"

"Then why aren't you at school Amy?" I held m head up with my eyes full of tears.

"Madison and Ricky kissed" I said all choked up.

"Aww Amy" she came over and hugged me.

"I'll call the school so they won't call mark you for unknown absence."

"Thanks mom"

"But you are going to school tomorrow!" She left the room and I went back to sleep.

**Adrian's POV**

I wanted revenge on Madison. I thought of kissing the guy she likes and getting all over him but I wouldn't put so much hurt on Ben. I love him to much to do that and that's probably why I forgave him so easily. I thought back on them kissing and started to cry. Ben would be there to comfort me by I cried more about me being so vulnerable.

**The Next Day**

**Ricky's POV**

I woke up and was ready to find Amy at school and explain everything to her. I got to school and went to Amy's locker first. She wasn't there so I went over to Grace to ask her. She was talking to Jack.

"Hey Grave do you know of Amy is coming to school?"

"Do you think she'll be coming? You and Madison kissed. If I know Amy I know she would skip school today."

"I really need to talk to her"

"Let me advise you not to talk to her, well today at least"

"Why not?"

"Ricky she needs time and space. Just give her that"

"Okay I'll try. Thanks Grace"

"Welcome." She web back talking to Grace and I started to text Amy. I know she wouldn't reply but I knew she would read it. I pulled out my phone and started to text.

"Hey Ames I'm sorry about everything but you need to know that I didn't kiss her and I tried to get her off of me"

I sent it and started walking to class. I needed to show Amy that I care even if she's not talking to me.

**The Next Day**

**Amy's POV**

I overslept a lot. I kept waking up in the middle of the day which lead me to wake up at 6:00. I guess my mom let me sleep and took care of all of John's needs. I looked over to where he was sleeping. I noticed how calm and peaceful he was sleeping. If only my life was like that. I sat up on my bed when Ricky came into my room. I laid back down.

"Come on Amy it's been a day. You gotta talk to me." I stayed quiet. "Please Amy! Please just talk to me." I stayed quiet again. Instead of him continuing his pleading he decided to lay down next to me. We were laying face to face. To my surprised I didn't turn the other way. We stared at each other for a minute since we haven't seen each other in a day.

"A day has been too long Amy" he told me. "You gotta know that I tried to get her off of me, I also washed my mouth off when I got home." I laughed a little. He always knew what to say to make me laugh. I leaned in and gave him a hug. He rolled on top of me and gave me a kiss.

"I forgive you and I know you tried to push her off, I saw the video" I laughed.

"Thanks Amy." I then rolled him over so I was on top of him.

"But I'm going to have you go through something so you can get a feel of what I went through"

"What are you gonna do?" He asks anxious.

"Just tease you more often" I said casually running my fingers through his hair. He smiled.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with that" he smiled again. I gave him a small kiss before I rolled off of him.

"Lets promise to be honest to each other so then we can be able to trust each other. I should've heard it from you that Madison kissed you not Madison. That just made the situation worse"

"I know, I should've looked for you the second it happened. Oh yeah she also gave me a CD but I haven't watched it yet." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Wait. She gave you a CD?"

"Yeah. I was kinda scared to watch it" he sat straight noticing my puzzle-ness.

"Well lets watch it now" I suggested. He looked at me surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my laptop from my desk and turned it on. "Here, give me the CD."

"If you say so." He place the CD in my hand and I took it out of the case putting it in my laptop. A screen popped up and I pressed play. Ricky looked nervous. I didn't expect anything bad. The video started with Madison confessing her feelings to Ricky then she placed the camera on something and started taking off her bathrobe.

"Okay we know where that is leading to." I exited out the video and took the CD out. "I'm so glad you didn't watch this" I told him.

"Yeah me too" he said shocked. I broke the CD in 4 pieces and threw it but the trash can in the corner. "Is someone jealous?" He asked smirking. I laid back and acted as if I was going to sleep.

"Goodnight Ricky." He laughed and went over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Amy." He got up kissed John on the cheek and walked out. I smiled and closed me eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: First update of 2013! Yeah it took a while but it was a busy time for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

Chapter 13

**Amy's POV**

I'm walking with Ricky to school and I see Madison walking down the hall.

"Did you see the video Ricky?" She says smiling. Ricky ignores her. We continue walking and Madison decides to aim for me. "It's nice to have slut #2 back at school isn't it guys?" She says to everyone. I walk over to her and get in her face.

"Listen Madison, you kissed Ricky for what attention? And you knew it would hurt me. I'm not the one to fight but you're taking things too far."

"Amy you're not gonna do anything." Madison blurted out. A huge crowd was forming while Ricky was trying to convince me to walk away.

"Really? And you, the twat of Grant High is going to do something?" I insulted. She slapped me straight at my cheek. When I felt the sting quickly grabbed her hair and started pulling it. I felt arms around me trying to get me to let go. I found out it was Ricky who pulled me off trying to calm me down. Madison then got up trying to fix herself up.

"Amy Juergens and Madison Cooperstein" the counselor called our names. "Into my office. Now!" We followed him into his office as people stared. "What is up? Fighting in the hallway on school campus? I'm surprised that you were involved in this Amy, you too Madison." None of us spoke. I was expecting Madison to say something, but surprisingly she didn't. "What happened? Aren't you guys like best friends?"

"Were" we both corrected in unison. "Mr. Molina it was never my intention to fight in school"

"I know Amy but fighting in school does have a consequence. Before I give it to you both of you, tell me what happened."

We both started talking at the same time. "Okay okay stop. One at a time please. You first Amy."

"Why does she get to go first?" Madison questioned. Mr. Molina ignored her.

"You may begin Amy." I went on then Madison went on with her story which she tweaked a little to make herself the victim. We both walked out and she left to class. I found Jared walking down the hall.

"Hey Amy are you okay?" He asked. I kept walking without an answer. "Woah wait up" he caught up to me "what's wrong?"

"I'm suspended for 3 days. I lost a best friend who kissed my boyfriend and I'm still a little not over that. I got in a fight at school. I'm a mom in high school and I really can't miss anymore days." I started to tear up. "This is all just so much to handle." He pulled me in and gave me a hug.

"It's okay Amy. You've been through a lot. I'm here for you when you need me." He confirmed.

"Thanks Jared." I smiled. I looked up at him and we looked into each others eyes for a while. I saw what was coming so I broke it off and started walking. I was going down the hall ready to go home when I saw Shawn leaning on the steps. I quickly turned around trying to avoid him. He caught up to me and blocked my path.

"You know what turns me on?" He asked. I ignored him and kept walking. He blocked my path again. "A girl who kicks ass when she needs to." He said answering his own question. I walked around him but he caught up to me again. "Hey Amy c'mon why don't you talk to me?"

"I don't want to Shawn." I admitted.

"Amy I'm throwing myself at you. I don't do that. Girls do that to me!"

"Well I didn't ask you to Shawn. Please leave me alone." I answered and left at that. I continued my way to class hoping not to bump into someone else.

**Shawn's POV**

I watched Amy walk away.

"But what if I can't" I answered her demand in silence. It wasn't about sex anymore with Amy. It was more than that. I wanted to be around her. I wanted to start something with her that I haven't started in a long time. The problem is, she's with Ricky.

**Amy's POV**

I decided to just go home. It probably wasn't the best idea but I didn't want to be in school. I made myself a sandwich but was interrupted by my parents walking in.

"Amy you got into a fight at school?" Mom asked.

"And you're suspended for three days? You know you can't miss anymore days of school." My dad yelled reminding me.

"How did this happen Amy?" My mom asked looking for an answer.

"She approached me at school, Madison. Well she approached Ricky first then me. Me bring someone who can't keep their mouth shut, I said something's that led her to slap me and a fight in the hallway." I told.

"I thought she was your best friend?" Dad asked clueless.

"Not anymore after this big incident happened that led to this."

"Well I hope you learn from your suspension since you'll be writing an essay to go along with it." Mom said. I finished making my sandwich as they walked away. I got a text from Ricky asking where I went?

"I decided to go home early." I texted back to him. I went to watch done t.v then later start on that essay.

**Adrian's POV**

School ended and I went looking for Grace to go to Amy's house. I found her talking to Jack at her locker.

"Can you excuse us Jack, I need Grace."

"Sure, see you later Grace."

"Goodbye Jack." She turned and faced me. "What's up Adrian?"

"We gotta go see Amy"

"Oh yeah she just beat up Madison. Lets go." We drive off in my car and got there in minutes. We found her on the couch on her laptop.

"Amy!" I called out. She came and opened the door for us.

"Hey guys."

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd beat up Madison like that" Grace admitted.

"I didn't beat her up I just pulled her hair." She walked back to the couch as we followed her.

"We just want to keep you company Amy since you're suspended." I explained.

"I know but I'm still a little upset about that, getting suspended."

"Then lets get out that subject. Did you and Ricky do it yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"No."

"No?" Grace and I said in surprise. "How can you not?"

"I don't know, it's been awhile too. Like probably a year."

"Yeah which is band camp and you didn't enjoy that. You need to experience one you do enjoy."

"Adrian's right Amy" Grace supported.

"Don't worry guys it'll happen at some point." Amy confirmed to us.

"So what's up you and Jack?" I asked to Grace.

"What do you mean?" She replied. I looked at her with an annoyed look. "What?"

"So you mean to tell me that everything is just normal for you and Jack?" I questioned.

"Yes." She said shyly. I looked over to Amy who also looked at me. Then we both looked over to her. "Okay fine, me and Jack tried something new." She admitted.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked. Grace nodded. "Well tell us what you guys tried."

"First let me tell you it was exciting but weird and adventurous.

"I hope so."I said. We all laughed. We stayed there talking about girl stuff and guys. It was nice to have one of these talks again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Amy's POV**

It's Friday night and I'm stuck home writing an essay on why fighting in school is wrong. I'm on my laptop when Ricky walks into my room.

"Hey Amy" he greeted me with a light kiss.

"Hi."

"Come on I got a surprise for you"

"Ricky I gotta finish this essay-"

"You can do it tomorrow, come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We made sure someone was home to take care of John so he wouldn't be alone.

"Ricky this better be something worth leaving my homework for." I giggled.

"Trust me it is." We drove off to what I was sure was the butcher shop. He took me upstairs to the apartment. When I walked in it was decorated into a nice romantic area with the smell of vanilla and dimmed light.

"Ricky what is this?" I asked curious why he set this up.

"Just something to give you a break from school and everything."

"This is so beautiful." I looked at him and he was already looking at me. We both leaned in for a kiss and it turned really passionate. He picked me up and carried me to a bedroom with a huge bed in it. He laid me down and started kissing my neck. He lifted my shirt off of me as I did the same to him. The night just turned very intense very quickly.

I woke up and I found myself laying in bed shirtless. Instead of just laying there I got up and found Ricky making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" He greeted and handed me a glass of apple juice.

"Thank you. What a night."

"I know. We gotta do that more often" he answered. I laughed at his reply. "How about right now?" He pulled me in and gave me a kiss.

"Let me go put on a shirt since I'm not going to be going home in a bra and I really need to finish that essay." I left into the room and grabbed my shirt. After I put it on I finished the breakfast Ricky made me and we made it on our way home. He walked me into my room.

"You know we never did it in your room." He suggested.

"We never did it anywhere but the apartment, and that couch in band camp." We both laughed. I rested my arms on his shoulders."Thank you Ricky, that was a nice 'getaway'."

"You're welcome." He gave me a long kiss. "I'm going to take John for a day at the park, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I want to finish this essay before Monday, have fun."

"We will." He went downstairs and I continued with my work. Adrian walked into my room with wide eyes and sat down.

"Uh, what's wrong Adrian?" I asked curious.

"I slept over at Ben's"

"Yeah?" I asked waiting for her to continue.

"He snores." I couldn't help but to laugh so hard. "Why are you laughing?"

"Adrian, is that really something serious?" I questioned.

"Well yeah. I have to know if its because we didn't have sex or if he's uncomfortable. What would you have done if Ricky was snoring next to you."

"I would probably give him some of that stuff that stops it, I forgot what it's called."

"How do you just tell them that though?"

"It's probably just a one time thing. Try again tonight and see if its still there then come back to me"

"Thanks Amy." She walked out the door but then came back.

"Did you-?"

"How'd you know?" I answered knowing what she was going to ask.

"Amy how did you not tell me sooner?"

"We just did it last night so it's recent. It was so romantic. He took me up to the apartment and it was decorated and smelt like vanilla then he made me breakfast this morning." I explained.

"That's so cute"

"I know. He took John to the park so they won't be back for a while."

"Well enjoy the essay." She said sarcastically. She walked away smiling. I went back to the essay I was trying to finish ever since my suspension started.

**Lauren's POV**

I go to see how Amy's doing since I haven't talked to her in forever. I didn't know if she'd be mad at me too since its Amy and her ideas tie together weirdly.

"Hey Amy" I greet nervously.

"Oh hey Lauren I haven't talked to you in a while" she said giving me a hug. I guess she isn't mad at me.

"How are you?" I asked starting a conversation.

"I'm great actually. Would be better if I didn't have to do this stupid essay."

"Tell me about it"

"So what been going on?" She asked.

"Ooh nothing just got a boyfriend" I said casually.

"Really? Who is it?" She asked excited.

"Jesse"

"Football player?" She asked. "With the cute smile" we said in unison.

"Yes and yes"

"Nice. Hey we should have a sleepover sometime." She suggested.

"We should!"

"I'll text you the details when I get it ready."

"Cool. I gotta go now. My brother is picking me up on his way to his girlfriend's house"

"Wait whose his girlfriend?"

"Ugh Madison"

"Madison!?" She asked getting up in shock.

"Yeah. He finds her new "attitude" attractive." I explained disgusted. "But I told him that she isn't coming to my house so that's why he's going there"

"Well talk to you later! It was nice to talk"

"Agree. Bye." I left the house walking to my brother's car smiling.

**Amy's POV**

It was 3 o'clock and that's when Ricky walked in with John.

"Hey guys, did you have fun John?"

"Yeah" he answered cheerfully. I laughed at his hyper ness.

"He loved going down the slide." Ricky added. We both laughed at that. "Did you get your essay done?" He asked curious.

"Most of it. It would probably have been done if I worked on it last night" I looked at him smiling.

"I know but you have Monday to work on it and I know you'll be done by then" he walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"See you tomorrow." I said and he walked off. I looked at John who was playing with some of his toys.

"It's almost time to give you a bath and nap" I said to him.

"No" he said rebelliously. I laughed at his reply and went back to my essay.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yea I haven't updated in so long. A lot has been going on at school and home and everything. I have been making chapters though I just never found the time to upload them lol well it gets dramatic lol it's pretty short and so is the next but I promise the rest will be longer. Enjoy!

**Amy's POV**

Its Monday night and I have one more day till I go back to school. I got washed up and dressed ready to go to bed when out of no where Shawn came up to my room.

"Shawn what are you-" before I could finish my sentence he grabbed my waist and started kissing my neck. "Shawn get off of me." I pushed him off and he sat down on my bed.

"Amy I'm sorry but I had to, okay? I just-"

"You know my son is right there" I continued yelling at him when he just blurted out the unbelievable.

"Amy I love you!" He shouted. I was speechless. I just stared at him. I didn't believe him since its Shawn and he'll do anything to sleep with a girl but then he started explaining himself. "Amy I'm in love with you and I have never felt like this about anyone in a long, long time." I sat next to him and listened to what he was saying. Till I knew it we were there all night talking about his first love and random things.

"You're not really a bad guy you know that?"

"Not really, after this I'd probably go and find a girl to sleep with." He admitted.

"Seriously?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Amy you're taken. I'm not going to be Jared and just sit around waiting for you. And plus, I like sex."

"Wow" I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be better with you though."

"I take my statement back. You're a bad boy." We both laughed. "You have to get home. It's 2 in the morning and you have school."

"Can I just stay here with you? I love having you in my presence." He smiled.

"That's a bad idea. You need to get going and I also need some sleep."

"Okay I'll go. I can't believe I was in a girl's house and didn't have sex at all." He said to himself.

"That's because I'm Amy Juergens, the girl with a son and dating the father."

"I'm Shawn Mathews, the boy who's in love with Amy Juergens but can't date her so will continue to have sex with other girls." We laughed at what we said. "Bye Amy Juergens"

"Bye Shawn Mathews." He came back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at him giving him a serious face and he just smirked and walked off. "Oh my god" I thought to myself. This wasn't going to be good when I tell Ricky, if I tell him.

The next day Ricky came by after school to hang out with me. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss Shawn gave me on my cheek. It was soft, gentle, light. It was unforgettable. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. It's like the thought consumed me.

"Amy" Ricky said popping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes yes everything is okay. I'm fine."

"I hope so. You seem distracted" he asked concerned.

"No I'm fine." I told him. I'd have to tell him sooner or later. We were suppose to be honest with each other. I'll just find the right time.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?"

"Oh what? I'm sorry Ricky what did you ask?"

"If we're having dinner here?"

"Oh yeah, my mom is actually setting something up."

"What's up Amy? I know something is up. You're never like this." He finally asked. I wasn't ready to tell him that Shawn was at my house all night and kissed my cheek. I wasn't even ready to tell him the beginning part. I have to admit that I'm a little scared of his reaction. I decided to keep quiet and try my best to keep everything normal. I gave him a small kiss assuring him that everything is fine.

"I'm fine Ricky, just a little stressed" I told him.

"Yeah I can feel it in your muscles. Let me relax you" he started to massage my shoulders and softly kiss my neck and shoulders. I was getting really relaxed. I turned around and started kissing Ricky making him sure that I wanted him. "Amy, we're about to have dinner in a bit"

"Don't worry they take a while to set up." I assured him, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't even have a condom" he said laughing."

"It's okay" I told him before kissing him again. He stopped me to ask a question.

"Amy are you sure about this?"

"Yes Ricky I'm on the pill!" I quickly replied. We continued and it really got my mind off of Shawn. We went down stairs and ate some dinner. It was nice to have one of these. The last time we had a family dinner was when I just found out I was pregnant with John. We ate lasagna and turkey and a lot of other delicious foods. When the dinner was over me and Ricky went back up to my room with John to talk.

"So how about moving in to that apartment?" He said with a smile.

"Ricky, remember we wait till you graduate high school and when I'm a senior."

"I know but I really want us to be in one place" he admitted.

"I know. So do I." He gave me a light kiss then wished John goodnight. He left out the door. I smiled and laid on my bed when I remember I forgot to tell Ricky about Shawn!


	16. Chapter 16

**Amy's POV**

My last day of suspension and I spend it playing with John. Ricky comes by to join me later. I was really nervous when I we put John to sleep so I could talk to him alone.

"Ricky, I have to tell you something that happened on Monday."

"Yes?"

"Okay so-" I was interrupted by something being thrown at my window. We both looked out and it was...

A/N: Yea guys that's it. I hate cliffhangers too but I thought I'd wait till the next chapter to let this all out lol it will be longer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amy's POV**

We both looked down from the window and saw Adrian looking for more pebbles to throw.

"Adrian what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm trying to talk to you"

"You know you could've just knocked on my door and my mom would've let you in like every other time you came over?"

"Yeah but...I don't actually have a reason but come down here!"

"Fine." I closed the window and got a jacket "I'll tell you later" I told Ricky. When I got out Adrian tugged my arm to her car.

"What's up with you and Shawn?" She asked me.

"Nothing is up with me and Shawn."

"Then why is it that I caught him driving over to your house?"

"What?" I yelled shocked and scared.

"Yes Amy, Shawn was just walking down the street two blocks away. I pulled over seeing what he was doing late at night and guessed what he said, 'I'm going over to Amy's' and I knew Ricky was at your house so now he's going home since I made up a lie that you were visiting your grandma!" She said out of breath.

"Oh goodness" I sighed in relief. "Thanks Adrian"

"Hey! There's something up with you two! Tell me!" Adrian demanded. I paused for a little debating whether I should tell her what happened.

"He kissed me." I let it out looking up at the sky. Adrian just stared at me.

"Where?"

"Well he came for sex so the first one was on the lips and the second was on my cheek"

"Amy, have you told Ricky?"

"No." I replied right when she finished the question. "That's what I was doing before you called me down here!"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's fine, ugh this is so much! How am I gonna go up there and just tell him?"

"Just start where you left off before I interrupted."

"It's not that easy. How is he going to react?" I asked worried.

"He'll still appreciate that you told him." She gave me a hug goodbye. I walked back to the house. I really didn't want to open that door and walk to my room. I wanted to leave with Adrian an just come back the next day. I walked into my room and found Ricky playing with John.

"Hey what is he doing awake?I said interrupting their game.

"Oh hey, he just woke up for a diaper change. What did Adrian want?" He asked.

"She just wanted help planning our sleepover coming up" I lied still standing at the door.

"Oh yeah when is that?"

"This Friday."

"So you don't invite me?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's a girls sleepover. Just us females gossiping, doing makeovers, pillow fights, and doing girl things" I said while smiling and walking over to where he was.

"Well Adrian has Ben and Grace has Jack, it could be a couples sleepover!"

"Lauren is going too...and she has Jesse. A couples sleepover can work, I'll run that over the girls." He gave me a kiss then his face turned serious.

"What were you going to tell me about Monday?" He asked curious.

"Oh no it's nothing really I'll tell you later." I said before kissing him. John woke up from his sleep. "John" I giggled " what are you doing awake?" He stayed quiet an just looked at us. Ricky went over to give him a bottle of warm milk we had for him just in case he woke up.

"I should start going now" he said after giving John his bottle.

"Don't you wanna stay for the night?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Of course but I have something to do tonight" he said laughing. He and back and kisses me on the lips then left out the door.

"What is he doing tonight?" I asked myself. Instead of guessing for the rest of the night I decided to go to sleep.

**Ricky's POV**

As I was walking out of Amy's house to my car I dialed Adrian's number on my phone.

"Yea?" She answered after two rings.

"I'm on my way right now"

"Did you tell Amy about this?"

"No, I just told her I had something to do tonight"

"Okay good. She kill me if she knew about this"

"Well she doesn't. See you in a bit" I hung up the phone and got in the car.


End file.
